


Battle of Wills

by angelsdee327



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Roman, Alpha Seth, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, Knotting, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One True Pairing, Romance, Rutting, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsdee327/pseuds/angelsdee327
Summary: Every Alpha is looking for their true mate and Roman finds his in the unwilling daughter of Vince McMahon, Alyssa.





	1. The Golden Compass – or – a Samoan Alpha finds what he’s been looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my OmegaVerse and it has its own quirks that will be explained during the story during a history lesson. Do keep in mind this one thing: an Alpha’s rut and an Omega’s heat is like their virginity in this fic. Oh yeah, it is my intent for you to not like Roman much to start with.

_‘Fuck my life.’_  Roman Reigns was in a bad mood and he couldn’t see it improving any time soon. The bane of his existence surrounded him right now.

 

Roman had been sitting in catering for over an hour now; picking at his food and watching various mated couples around him. Fuck, they were making him sick. The jealousy he felt sat like a stone in his stomach.

 

The bond between mates was special; unlike the couplings between people that were together for pleasure or companionship until they found their mate or true mate.

 

True mates were almost mythical; like fucking unicorns. It was rare that an Alpha ever found his true mate. All his life, Roman didn’t believe she was real until he grew up, started working for this company and found two couples that proved their existence.

 

There were plenty of Alphas that took an Omega as a mate, giving up on ever finding their destined partner. They lived happy lives with their children but that extra spark was missing, not that they’d ever know it.

 

No couple; mates or true mates, have ever been able to explain the extra depth you feel when you meet your true mate. It was something you could see if you looked hard enough but never explain. Words just didn’t do it justice. Brie and Daniel were a fine example of true mates; so were Hunter and Stephanie, and Roman wished for the same.

 

“Hey, brother! Did you hear the news?” Dean Ambrose clapped a hand down on his best friend’s shoulder; startling him out of his brooding, and flopped into the chair beside him.

 

“No, man, what news?” The Samoan sighed heavily, sitting back in his chair with a disinterested scowl on his face.

 

“Shane McMahon is coming back to the show. They have him in a storyline against The Authority.” Dean wagged his eyebrows wearing a mischievous grin. “It’s always cool when The Authority has some opposition besides us and Shane was always fun to watch.”

 

“That ain’t no lie. With the roster thinned out right now they are working our asses off. I, for one, could use a fucking break.” Roman rolled his eyes while shoveling a fry into his mouth.

 

“You seem extra grumpy tonight, big man. What’s up?” Dean narrowed his eyes on his brother while he bit into his chicken leg, following Roman’s gaze when it locked on Brie and Daniel. “You still feeling the pull, my brother?”

 

“Yeah, man.” Roman lowered his eyes to his plate, frowning when his chest felt empty.

 

“Ro, you know if you’re feeling the urge you can just find an Omega on suppressants and birth control to knot, or even a Beta. I know you want to save your rut for your mate’s heat so the suppressants will handle that.” Dean spoke in a hesitant voice; hand scratching nervously at his collarbone while he avoided looking at the big man’s gray eyes. “As long as you don’t bite her there is no risk of a mating and the birth control will prevent a pup.” His voice faded out by the end, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

 

“No offense, little brother; I know that’s your thing, you aren’t interested in finding a mate, but it is all I think about. I won’t settle either. I want to find the one that was meant to be mine.” Roman pushed his plate aside, resting his elbows on the table and holding his head between his palms.

 

Dean couldn’t help but think his brother had sulking down to an art form.

 

Dean went silent though, choosing to occupy his mouth with his meal, and leave Roman to his thoughts.

 

Roman was thankful for it. He loved his brother from another mother but they had very different personal goals. Professionally, they were in sync but in regards to their private lives; oh yes, they were very different.

 

Dean was happy to bed Omegas from now until doomsday and still possessed the willpower not to claim her when he knotted, even in rut the man refrained. For such a reckless individual in the ring, his self-control was exemplary in the bedroom. All of Dean’s denial aside, Roman wasn’t sure if his brother wouldn’t change his tune when he came across his true mate.

 

All Roman could think about was finding his mate. She plagued his thoughts and dreams, day and night. His hand instinctively went to his hip, fingering his mark through his sweats. Each Alpha’s mark was unique to him and his true mate carried its twin. He longed for the day when he would sense her.

 

Unknown to Roman, the day he wished for was about to come to pass…just not how he envisioned.

 

The two men ate in awkward silence until raised voices caught their attention. They turned towards the entrance arriving superstars used to see a crowd gathering. Greetings, introductions and ‘welcome back’s were mixing together from the group meeting Shane McMahon at the door.

 

An instant later Dean darted his eyes to his friend when Roman went ramrod straight in his seat, nose scenting the air.

 

“What is it, Ro?”

 

_‘Oranges and buttercream. Mine. Want. Take. Mate.’_

 

“How was your time away?”

 

“It is great to have you back!”

 

“My time away was refreshing but I am happy to be back.” Shane smiled at his employees/co-workers.

 

“How do you like NXT?

 

“I heard you and Finn are dating. How is that going?”

 

“I heard she was seeing Baron.”

 

“Finn is my best friend. Baron and I have been seeing each other. And I love the opportunity to run NXT alongside my brother-in-law.” A female voice addressed the questions directed at her, glancing over the familiar and new faces surrounding her.

 

“Ro, are you okay, bro?” Dean spoke slowly when he saw the Alpha gold ring form around his friend’s gray irises. “Roman?” He asked again when the big man shot to his feet, staring towards the arriving McMahon.

 

“Who is that?” Roman growled low in his throat.

 

“That’s Shane McMahon, bro.”

 

“Not him, Dean! Who is the woman with him?” Roman pointed at the brunette beauty walking arm-in-arm with Shane.

 

The woman in question was a vision even in Dean’s eyes. Her dark brown hair hung in waves down her back to her waist. Overhead lighting reflected off the dark brown eyes that matched the man beside her. She carried a golden tan on her exposed skin. Full breasts, slim waist, perfect tight ass and tone legs – yeah, she was beautiful and judging by the constant growl coming from his Samoan brother, she was making quite the impression.

 

“Whoa, brother! If that look is what I think it is then you might be in for a rough ride.” Dean stood up, placing his hands on Roman’s chest while glancing over his shoulder. “That is Shane’s little sister; Vince’s youngest kid, Alyssa McMahon.”

 

Was it the mention of her name or the weight of their gazes upon her? They did not know but it was that exact moment that Alyssa abruptly faltered in her step. Her dark brown eyes darted around the room while she subtly scented the air; a hand settling over her pounding heart and the other over her flat abdomen.

 

“Sis, are you okay?” Shane turned to his sister when she jerked to a halt.

 

_‘Warm honey and coconut. Damn it. Fuck!’_

 

Her gaze settled on a large Alpha, barely restrained by his friend, staring at her like she was a piece of meat, and felt the color drain from her face. If his scent didn’t tell her what she needed to know, the feeling in her pelvic area did. That tanned Adonis with a long mane of black hair, muscles rippling through his chest and arms, and sex appeal from here to eternity was her destined mate.

 

She hated him already.

 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” She sagged into Shane’s side, gripping his arm to remain upright, and began to panic when the Samoan pushed by his friend. “Shane, get me out of here.”

 

“Ally, what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Shane furrowed his brow when he saw the emerald ring appear around her brown irises and instantly felt off-kilter. “Holy shit! Your Omega is…”

 

“Ro, you need to calm down!” Dean grabbed on to Roman’s arm, trying to slow him down and make him see reason. Even with his feet planted on the floor, his Samoan friend dragged him forward with him on his quest to get to Alyssa.

 

“Shane, please!” She turned pleading eyes to her brother when she saw the Alpha advancing on them.

 

“Alright, come on.” Shane led his shaky sister towards a nearby hallway, stopping once again when she didn’t follow.

 

“Mine.” Roman growled through heaving lungs, clutching on to Alyssa’s wrist.

 

“Let go of me.” Alyssa hissed; tugging against his grip.

 

“Roman, ease up, big man.” Dean grabbed his wrist, trying to pry his hand off of their boss’ daughter. Roman’s grip was so tight it only resulted in jerking the poor woman around. “Ro, come on, bro! This isn’t the way to do this!”

 

Dean couldn’t be more wrong though. This was exactly the way an Alpha reacted once he scented his true mate. Centuries of instincts didn’t just cease because the old laws changed. When Alphas found their true mate, they tended to revert back to their feral urge to take, mate and possess that Omega.

 

“Get your hand off of my sister!” Shane stepped up into the man’s space, ready to defend his panicked sibling.

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Hunter stormed up, hearing a commotion and finding one of his prized superstars manhandling his sister-in-law. Alyssa looked panicked, Shane looked murderous, Dean looked worried and Roman looked possessed. “What do you think you’re doing? Get your hand off of her now, Roman!” He gripped the Samoan’s shoulder, glaring daggers at him.

 

“Hunter…” Roman huffed; leaning forward to run his nose along her shoulder to her neck, scenting her.

 

“Please don’t say it.” Alyssa whispered beseechingly when Roman darted his eyes to her.

 

“She belongs to me!” He shook off the hands restraining him, taking her shoulders between his firm palms.

 

“No!” Alyssa snarled at him, striking him across his face with enough force to snap his head to the side. “Don’t.” She gritted out when he turned back to her, pulling her flush to his chest.

 

“Mate!” Roman spun her around, wrapping an arm across her chest, keeping her pinned to his front while his left hand settled on her hip.

 

“Stop!” Alyssa clutched at his wrist, struggling to remove it from her mark. Her panic kicked in ten-fold and surrounding Alphas could scent it in the air.

 

An Omega in distress brought out the protective instincts in Alphas but in this particular Omega’s case, they reacted in different ways.

 

Roman wanted to protect his mate and keep the others from touching her. It was his duty to keep her safe and provided for despite the fact that she was one of the wealthiest people he knew.

 

Hunter and Shane wanted to protect their sister and alleviate her fear by taking her away from Roman.

 

And Dean felt an irresistible urge to comfort the woman, especially since it was his best friend that was scaring the shit out of the Omega.

 

“If we peel these jeans off I guarantee your mark will match mine. Shall we find out?” He rumbled in her ear, moving his hand to the button of her jeans.

 

“Reigns!” Vince McMahon’s voice boomed through the room, freezing everyone in place. “You will remove your hands from my daughter.”

 

“She’s my mate.” Roman growled at his boss, chest heaving in frustration. “She belongs to me!”

 

Vince darted his eyes at his daughter, seeing her physically shudder at his words with tears welling in her eyes. “We shall see but in the meantime you will remove your hands from my child, and I don’t appreciate you trying to undress her in front of the roster and crew to prove your point. Now release her!”

 

Roman growled his irritation; reluctantly let her go, fisting his hands at his sides to prevent himself from picking her up, carting her off and mating her as soon as possible.

 

“Dad…” Alyssa began when she saw the determined look in her father’s eyes.

 

“The two of you are seeing the doctor to determine Roman’s claim. Now!” Vince led his daughter down the hall, followed closely by Roman with Shane, Paul and Dean pulling up the rear.

 

“But Dad…” Her voice hitched upon hearing the resolve in her father’s tone.

 

“You’ve turned down mates in the past, Ally; as is your right, but you cannot deny an Alpha his rights to his true mate. It is our one absolute law.” He stated in no uncertain terms, glancing over his shoulder and giving his son and son-in-law a knowing look.

 

And it was their one absolute law that stemmed from their messy history. True mates were a rarity. They weren’t the indentured servants of the past but they had no choice in the mating.

 

When an Alpha found their true mate the Omega couldn’t deny the claim. If their marks matched, the claim was recorded and the Alpha took that Omega as their life mate. He would knot her and bite his mark into her scent gland. His saliva would enter her bloodstream and alter her scent; forever changing her scent to show her as his.

 

Typically, the attraction was mutual since the Powers that Be deemed them a perfect match. Their love was stronger, the drive to be together was intense and they bred superior pups.

 

True mates would die for each other.

 

“I don’t want a mate. Even if I did, I’d want to choose whom I mate and not be stuck with someone that shares nothing in common with me except for a damn mark on my hip!” She snapped at him, backing down just a bit when her father leveled a glare at her.

 

Roman felt a stab of pain in his chest at her rejection of his claim. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

 

“I know you don’t and I wouldn’t force a mate on you unless he’s your true mate. Now let’s go, young lady.” Vince continued down the hall, satisfied that she was following with Shane and Hunter flanking her.

 

“I don’t suppose I can talk you into sneaking me out of here?” She gazed up at her brother, imploring him with her matching eyes to protect her.

 

“Ally, you know I would if I could but this isn’t like the shit I’ve talked Dad out of before. This is huge, little sister.” Shane sighed when she released his arm and clutched on to Hunter. “Come on, Ally. Don’t be like that.”

 

“You’re as bad as Dad! You’re content to throw me at the first Alpha that comes along with a fucking claim.” She turned into Hunter’s chest, tears trailing down her cheeks. “I don’t want a mate, Paul, and that one looks like a barbarian.”

 

“He’s not that bad, Allycat.” Hunter chuckled, holding her with one arm and petting her hair with his free hand. “If the claim is real, it explains his behavior right now. It is extremely rare for Alphas to find their intended mate, sweetheart, so it is a pretty big deal when it happens. They can be on opposite sides of the world or one dies off and they never meet or they just give up on finding their other half and mate someone else. Roman is feeling an irresistible pull right now and needs to be excused for his shitty manners.” Paul’s smile faded and his head snapped towards the hovering Samoan. “If you bruised her, I’ll fuck you up.” Hunter growled at her potential mate after seeing the reddened flesh on her wrist.

 

“I’m sorry, I uh…”

 

“Shut up.” Hunter cut him off, leaned against the wall across from the trainers’ room, and kept a hold of his sister-in-law while they waited on Vince. “The three of you go wait over there and give us some space!”

 

“Come on, Hunter.”

 

“Back off, Shane. She doesn’t want you right now.” Hunter brought down the timbre of his voice when he felt Alyssa tremble against him. “You know it is a match, don’t you?” He whispered against her hair, feeling the slight nod in reply.

 

“I don’t want to lose Baron.” She cried; clutching his shirt in her fists, jumping when Roman growled from a few feet away.

 

“You’ve been seeing Baron for a while, sweetheart. If you wanted him that badly, you would’ve taken him as your mate or, at the very least, shared your heat with him. Oh shut up!” Hunter snapped at Roman when he growled low in his throat once again. “I do believe in an Alpha’s rights, Ally, but I believe in you more. I’ll do what I can to help.” He hushed her, rocking her back and forth in his arms.

 

The four men in the hall straightened up, shifting their eyes to the door when it opened. Alyssa clenched her hands; fisting Hunter’s shirt before she took a deep breath to compose her self.

 

“Alyssa, honey, it will be okay.” Vince hugged his daughter, pressing a hard kiss to her temple. “Doc Amann is waiting on you; go on inside.” He ushered her in the door, blocking the entrance when Roman went to follow.

 

“I know this is a formality judging by the rings around your eyes but Chris has to inspect your marks and record the claim. Let me make something clear to you, Roman. That is my little girl in there and while she will be your mate, you will treat her right and be patient with her. She has been against taking a mate since she came of age. She has a boyfriend and a career at NXT. Push her too hard, too fast and you’ll be in for a miserable future.” Vince cocked his head at the Samoan, taking in his quick nod.

 

“Roman, Alyssa is one hundred percent the most loving McMahon in the family but she’s also quite possibly the most hard-headed, vindictive little shit on this planet.” Hunter stepped forward, trying to talk some sense into the young man that was just eager to claim his mate. “Give her time to settle things with Baron and get acclimated to you or she’ll fight you every step of the way.”

 

“Uh, he’s not registering a thing you two are saying.” Dean raised his hand; shaking his head at his bosses. “He is thinking about knotting his mate right now and nothing else. What?” He shrugged his shoulders when Vince, Shane and Hunter all threw up their hands and pulled a face. “Oh come on, this is his true mate we’re talking about. You know its true, so let him get in there and kick this thing off and I’ll try to talk to him later.”

 

“Ambrose, that is what my father and Paul are trying to get across. It might be the law that forces her to be his mate but; if he doesn’t dial this intensity back a bit, he’ll be stuck with a mate that won’t let that knot anywhere near her.” Shane glanced between his father and brother-in-law with a sour look. “I can’t believe I just said that. Apparently we have to dumb it down for him even if it makes me want to throw up in my mouth. It has been so long I think we’ve all forgotten how focused we were when we found our mates.”

 

“Roman, the point is the law gives you rights to her but it doesn’t mean she has to put out. You have to win that privilege.” Paul scratched the back of his head, clearly uncomfortable with this conversation.

 

“For three mated Alphas, you sure suck at this pep talk thing.” Dean shook his head, slowly running a hand down his face before he swatted Roman’s chest. “Just let him in there and when it’s over, I will try to calm him down. Right now, he needs to hear his claim confirmed. We’ll deal with the next step afterwards.”

 

“It’s his funeral.” Vince sighed; opened the door and pulled it closed after Roman rushed in.

 

Chris Amann rose from the stool he sat on, inclining his head at his occasional patient before darting his eyes over to Alyssa that stood against the far wall. It was obvious from the woman’s defensive posture and distance that she wanted nothing to do with any of this.

 

“I don’t exactly have the equipment here to piece together two individual scans of your marks so uh, I hate to say this, Ms McMahon, but I’ll have to do one scan of the two of you together.” He scratched at the back of his neck when he felt her scowl burn into his head. “Roman, will you pull your sweats down enough to expose your hip and hop up on the table?” He patted the spot he wanted the man to sit and turned towards the flustered woman across from them.

 

“And how do you plan to take a scan of both marks at the same time?” Alyssa asked; averting her eyes from Roman’s impressive abdominals and the V he revealed by lowering his waistband below his hips.

 

“I need you to lower your jeans like Rome did.” He turned back to Roman; shaking his head at the Samoan when he devoured her with his eyes. “Come stand between Roman and I when you’re ready.”

 

“Okay, so how is this going to work?” She narrowed her eyes when Chris nodded at Roman over her shoulder only to yelp a second later when two large hands picked her up by her waist and settled her on his lap. “Let go of me, you fucking Neanderthal!”

 

“Sit still.” Roman purred in her ear, pulling her ass flush to his pelvis so that their marks were visible side-by-side. He gathered her hair up in his free hand, pulling it aside while she struggled against his hold. “I said sit still.” He growled, biting down on the scruff of her neck, instantly rendering her boneless.

 

It was ingrained in them since they were pups; a reflexive action really that left them immobile within the jowls of their parents, to be moved about or disciplined when acting up.

 

Even incapable of movement, Alyssa seethed with fury while trapped between Roman’s teeth. Chin almost touching her chest, angry tears blurred her vision of Chris taking the scan of her hip overlaying Roman’s, verifying their identical marks and recording his claim. The feeling of his impressive hard-on pressed against her ass only added to her horror.

 

_‘His claim over you.’_

 

“Congratulations, Roman.” Chris patted his shoulder with a smile before giving her a slight incline of his head.

 

“Thanks, man. I feel like I’ve been waiting forever for her.” He beamed happily.

 

Now that he’d released her from his teeth, Alyssa slid off his lap on to unsteady legs and felt her head spin. Blindly fastening her jeans, she let her current situation sink into her mind. She couldn’t tell which force was dominant in her system – her panic or her anger. Running a shaky hand over the impression of his teeth on the back of her neck - she chose anger.

 

“You son of a bitch!” She balled up her right fist and threw an uppercut that sent Roman sailing over the other side of the table on to the floor. “I can’t believe you treated me like a misbehaving pup! Fuck, you have a hard jaw!” She shook out her hand; her anger quickly fleeing her body with the pain. “I can’t breathe in here. I need to get out.” Her panic set in and she began to hyperventilate, stumbling across the small office while attempting to draw a breath. “Let me out!” She backed into a corner; looking like a caged animal.

 

“Ms McMahon, try to calm down and take slow, deep breaths.” Chris put up his hands in a gesture of surrender when the woman threw out an arm, warding him off. “Roman!” He shouted at the Samoan when he saw her eyes begin to flutter.

 

Roman rose to his feet; a hand wiping the blood from his busted lip while he instinctively rushed to his distressed mate.

 

“St-stay a-way from meeee.” Her eyes rolled back in her head and her body crumpled; giving in to the low CO2 levels in her system.

 

Roman’s arms swept her up before she dropped two inches, lifting her up and cradling her to his chest. “Is she okay?” He asked the doctor, never taking his eyes off of her face.

 

“Do I have your permission to check her pulse?” Chris asked the man; who seemed too absorbed in his mate to care that another man; even if he was a Beta, was about to touch her. The big man nodded his head before he moved forward and took her vitals, moving slowly to not startle him. “Her pulse is a little high but dropping back into normal parameters now that she’s unconscious. She needs to stay calm and rest. Try not to upset her, Rome.”

 

“I’ll take care of her. Will you get the door?” Roman asked without taking his eyes off of his woman. “Thanks, Chris.” He said in passing on the way out. “Dean, will you do me a favor?”

 

“Sure, brother.”

 

“Get my mate’s things from Shane and bring them to our locker room.” He didn’t wait for a response. He just carried his mate down the hall, away from her family. She was his now, after all.

 

“I hope you’re good at making him see reason, Ambrose.” Paul arched a brow at Dean before heading in the opposite direction to his office. He had to tell Steph about all of this and make some calls to forewarn the NXT kids. He knew two that would not take this news well.


	2. The Curious Case of Dean Ambrose - or how Dean becomes the voice of reason to the Samoan Thor

Alyssa’s eyes fluttered; squinting against the fluorescent lighting before focusing on the blue-eyed, dirty-blonde sitting in front of her. She glanced around her; taking in the couch she was lying on, the table he sat on and the lockers and scattered luggage lining three walls, and the privacy glass of the Skybox overlooking the arena.

 

“We haven’t been formally introduced. My name is Dean Ambrose. You’re in mine and Rome’s locker room.” He answered her unspoken question in a low, raspy voice before giving her a smile. “How are you feeling?” He cocked his head; reaching out a hand to steady her when she slowly sat up.

 

“My head is pounding and my mouth is as dry as a desert.” She pressed her fingers to her temples, massaging them for a moment. “Oh, thank you.” She smiled appreciatively, taking the bottle of water he offered. “So where is the brute?” She asked, looking around them while she sipped the cool liquid. “I have to admit I’m surprised that I’m still clothed and not tied to his knot right now. Wait! How long was I out?” She glanced up at him with a look of panic.

 

“Not long enough to be knotted, darlin, and he wouldn’t dare do you that way. No, he’s feeling extremely domestic and ran off to get you food.” Dean chuckled while digging around in his gym bag; pulling out a bottle of Tylenol and handed her two.

 

“Thank you again.” She accepted them graciously and quickly washed them down. “So did the caveman actually carry me here or just drag me down the halls by my hair?”

 

“Oh you’re going to be fun to be around!” He laughed; dimples popping out along with a peek of his tongue between his teeth. “Well you’ll be fun for me but hell for Roman, I can tell already.”

 

“What can I say? I wasn’t expecting to come here and find my true mate. I especially don’t get off on the Alpha posturing, chest-pounding, growly ‘mine’ bullshit.” She sighed, leaning back to lie down again.

 

“Well you sure did a number on his mouth. His lip is so swollen he’s been holding ice on it to get it down before you see him again. That Alpha posturing you mentioned demands he looks his best for you. I wouldn’t be surprised if he pulled a Diva out of one of the makeup chairs.” He grinned; chuckling when she began to laugh. “I know he came off kind of strong…” He glanced up through his eyelashes at her when she coughed. “Okay, he came off as a total knothead but he really isn’t a bad guy. He’s just been waiting for you for a long time.”

 

“That might mean something to me if I was interested in a mate.” Alyssa frowned, staring at the water bottle clutched in her hands.

 

“I can’t say that I blame you there, darlin. I’m not the mating type either but then I’ve never had my true mate dropped into my lap. I hear it’s impossible to ignore the scent or fight the pull but then it doesn’t seem to be affecting you the same way as Rome.” Dean stroked his scruffy chin, narrowing his eyes on her. “Do you know if that is a difference between Alphas and Omegas or is it just you?” He looked at her curiously when she just shrugged her shoulders.

 

“I have no idea, Dean. I don’t know a lot of true mates. My parents aren’t true mates. Neither are Shane and Marissa. They just settled when they fell in love. Hunter and Steph are the only ones I’ve actually seen the magic happen with.” She turned on her side and curled up, smiling at him when he rested his elbows on his knees, propping his chin on his opened palms. He looked like a child awaiting a bedtime story. “It was a mutual thing with them. Paul was in full display mode, trying to prove his worth as a mate, and Steph melted every time she saw him flex a muscle. It was fucking disgusting.” She shook her head with a chuckle; Dean joining her.

 

“It has to be extra hard to prove to you and Steph that they are good providers when you’re richer than God. Talk about giving a man an inferiority complex.” Dean smirked; narrowing his eyes when she scoffed at him.

 

“Displaying one’s worth and proving they are a good provider has nothing to do with money, Dean. That impulse comes from your wolf and wealth means nothing to our ferals.” She smiled at his curiosity. “Do you know nothing of our history?”

 

“Not really.” He shrugged.

 

“I’ll tell you some time. Anyways, Steph lived off the family money since birth but the instant I was old enough, I got a job at Corporate and lived off of my paycheck. I know it’s the family business but doing the job and earning the wage was a big deal to me.” She said proudly. “When Paul turned FCW into NXT, he approached me about co-running the thing with him since he spends a lot of time with your roster. I work my ass off for that paycheck too. You guys aren’t easy to deal with on a daily basis, you know.”

 

“Oh I believe you, darlin. If any of those kids are as bad as I was then you are definitely earning that check.” He laughed; leaning his forearms on his thighs and clasping his hands between his knees. “I was a pain in the ass when I was at FCW. Seth was an overbearing prick that annoyed the bosses so much they almost fired him. His only saving grace was his talent. Now Rome was a model employee; professional, courteous and eager to learn.”

 

“Are you campaigning for your best friend now, Mr. Ambrose?” She arched one perfect eyebrow at him with a half smirk.

 

“I have to, sweetheart. It is part of the bro code and he’s the best man I know.” He gave her a toothy grin before glancing up when the door opened. “Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Dean clapped his hands down on his knees and rose to his feet.

 

“You were talking about me? That can’t be good.” Roman backed into the room, balancing a plate of food while dragging the rest of her luggage along. He left the bags next to the couch and set the plate on the table, pulling it closer so she could reach without getting up. “I brought you a little of everything to snack on. I uh, have the main event match against Sheamus. Hunter is going to come out and put a beating on me to write me out for a couple of weeks so that we can get your affairs settled and move you into my place in Tampa. The three of us can order room service when we get to the hotel.” He glanced up at the grinning Dean with hopeful eyes, getting a nod in return before noticing the scowl on her face; her eyes darting from the mozzarella stick in his fingers to his gray eyes.

 

“If you try to hand-feed me, I guarantee you’ll pull back some bloody stubs where those fingers used to be.”

 

Dean had to bite his lips to keep from laughing when the big man swallowed heavily, nodded his head and carefully handed her the cheese stick. He couldn’t help but wonder if Roman insisted on them still rooming together so that he could act as a buffer between them.

 

“Are you feeling better?” He went to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear while she nibbled on the cheese stick, and got his hand swatted away.

 

“I was until you walked in the door with this plan for my future all mapped out. I don’t care how fast you said it; I still caught the part in the middle of that ramble about moving me into your house.” She spoke dismissively while she dipped a celery stick in dressing. “What affairs are you referring to?” She asked with mock indifference.

 

“I know you’re supposed to be with the main roster through Mania but we need to work out the details of your time spent at NXT. I need to find an Alpha to watch over you when you’re working there; someone to keep an eye on my interests. When you’re here with us, Dean is that Alpha.” Roman cleared his throat, treading carefully so that he didn’t set off his volatile mate. “If I’m not around, you need to be with either your family or Dean. Until we’re mated and you wear my claiming mark, I don’t trust anyone else with you.”

 

“I’m honored, bro.” Dean grinned smugly.

 

“You’re honored to be my official babysitter? You are so losing your cool points in my eyes.” Alyssa shook her head at the blonde, getting a dimpled chuckle in return.

 

“It is a matter of trust, Ally, especially since I’m an unmated Alpha. It says a lot about how much Roman trusts me when he asks me to look after his destined mate.” He patted her feet, waiting until she tucked them in closer to make room for him on the end of the couch.

 

“Hmm, so you aren’t all knotheads.” She gave him a scrutinizing gaze while she nibbled on a carrot stick.

 

“Oh I’m a knothead but a knothead with scruples. Most people think I don’t have any but they’re there.” He smiled; his blue eyes sparkling. “I wouldn’t dare dishonor you or Roman by trying anything inappropriate with you. Roman is my family and; by extension, so are you. I’d kill to protect both of you.”

 

Roman smiled fondly at his brother but cocked his head at his mate when she whispered “like a pack” in between bites.

 

“You can trust Finn to look after me when I’m with his roster.” She added quietly a few minutes later. “He’s a good man.” She kept her eyes down; her tone neutral to not give away her hope that he’d see things her way.

 

“We will see. I’ll talk to him when we visit NXT on Wednesday. I’m interested in seeing what you do there. You can also break the news to Baron that you won’t be seeing him in any capacity other than his boss from now on.” Roman kept his gaze trained on his clasped hands, waiting for the outburst from Alyssa. In a way it surprised him when all he sensed was her distress. Not that that was any better. This would be the second time today he upset his Omega and it broke his heart. “Alyssa…” He placed a hand on her back, trying to lend her comfort only to feel her tense and shy away from his touch.

 

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. In his head, he imagined their eyes meeting for the first time and his true mate falling into his arms, head over heels in love with him like he was with her.

 

This was a nightmare for him. His destined mate was making him fight for her every step of the way. She didn’t love him. She didn’t want him. She had a boyfriend!

 

His unmated Omega was surrounded by unmated Alphas every day! The thought of them apart; her not bearing his claiming mark to show the world she was taken was unbearable.

 

He didn’t realize he had taken his feet and began to pace while his thoughts ran rampant. He didn’t realize his lungs heaved out panted breaths while his fists clenched in frustration. He didn’t realize he was about to make a colossal mistake that would set him back even further with his future mate because he just wasn’t thinking.

 

His actions were driven by all instincts and desperation.

 

“What are you doing?” She sat up, turning to look at the floor where he dumped the contents of her purse. “Get out of my things!”

 

“I’m just looking for your suppressants. You can stay on the birth control – for now.” He set one bottle down and rose to his feet with the other clutched in his hand, headed towards the bathroom.

 

“Rome, I don’t think this is a good idea. Holy shit! Darlin, get off of him before you hurt – him.” Dean ran his hands through his hair before attempting to pull Alyssa off of Roman’s back. “Fucking hell! She’s like a boa constrictor!” He groaned, trying to pry the slight woman from his friend.

 

“Roman, give me my pills back! Dean, let me go!” She struggled against his hold when he managed to pull her loose.

 

“I know it is up to you when we mate but you know we have to mate eventually; it is my right, and when we do, I want to share my rut with you.” He told her in an even tone while he poured the suppressants into the toilet, pulled his bottle from his pocket and dumped them too, and flushed.

 

“Rome, what the fuck?” Dean shook his head; disappointment in his eyes while he kept his arms wrapped around the strangely still Omega.

 

“You know exactly what he’s doing, Dean. He flushes my suppressants and waits for my heat to hit; thinking I’ll be so far gone with the fever I’ll just jump on his dick and beg for his knot. He’s the best man you know? Really?” Alyssa turned tear-filled eyes to Dean before glancing back at the sorrow-filled Roman.

 

“You just made the biggest mistake of your life, brute. You see, I’ve suffered through heats before. They aren’t comfortable but I made it through just fine for years. We have to go through at least one a year or risk messing up our ability to reproduce. All you’ve done here is push me further away and set yourself up for a painful rut all alone.” She shook off Dean’s arms and went back to her scattered things.

 

“Goddamn it, Roman! I know it isn’t considered a forced mating since she’s your true mate but; in my eyes, that is the shadiest shit I’ve ever seen! I can’t believe you did that, man.” Dean hissed at his brother; shaking his head before following Alyssa back to her spilled possessions.

 

“Alyssa…” Roman took a deep breath, stalking out into the locker room and crouched down beside her to run a hand along the back of her hair. “I’m sorry. I did it because we’re going to be separated and you’ll be without my claiming mark. I just can’t risk anyone taking you from me.”

 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” She sniffled; putting her things back into her bag with Dean’s help.

 

“Roman, ten minutes!” Hunter knocked on the door and shouted the time he had to get in position for his match. He paused; glancing between the three silent occupants in the room. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing, Paul.” Alyssa shook her head, keeping her focus on her things.

 

“I need to go get my ass kicked by your brother-in-law now.” He spoke softly in a somber tone. “I’ll be back and we can head to the hotel.” He rose from his crouch beside her, leaning down to place a kiss on the top of her head and hurried out the door.

 

Hunter sensed the pain coming from his sister-in-law and turned inquisitive eyes on Dean. The blonde picked up the empty pill bottle from where Roman left it on the floor and tossed it at his boss. Hunter sighed before narrowing his eyes and stormed out of the room.

 

“Are you okay, darlin?” Dean placed a hand on her knee when she took a deep breath to settle her nerves. “Outwardly, you appear to be keeping it together pretty well but Alphas can sense when you’re upset or hurting, and you’re broadcasting it on all channels.”

 

“I can’t believe he did that. I mean, I can but didn’t think he would considering how highly you and Paul talk about him.” She took his extended hand and let him help her back to the couch.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t think he’d ever stoop to this level. I just think he’s scared of losing you and it doesn’t help that we work in an Alpha populated business.” He squeezed her shoulder, lending what support he could.

 

“I know it has to happen; our mating, even though every fiber of my being is fighting it but the thought of hurting Baron is tearing me apart.” Her brown eyes welled with tears, worrying her hands in her lap. “He was closed off for so long; unwilling to trust anyone or let anyone into his heart. He won’t take this well at all.”

 

“I can only imagine how difficult it will be on both of you, darlin, and I don’t mean to downplay it at all but I have to tell you.” Dean scooted to the edge of his seat and took one of her hands between his. “Roman was all of those things you just described Baron as…until he sensed you. He had no interest in messing around or getting to know anyone. He hasn’t shared his rut yet. He was waiting for you; saving it for you.”

 

“You’re a good friend.” She grumbled after a few minutes of reflection. “It’s very annoying.”

 

“It can be and here’s another thing you’ll probably find annoying.” He waited until those doe-like eyes focused on him before giving her a sad smile. “I think this thing with the pills hit you hard because you were willing to give him the benefit of the doubt and he betrayed that slim chance with that knothead move.”

 

“Dean!” Cesaro cut off in mid-sentence when he walked in to find an unknown woman on the couch. “I didn’t realize you have company. I just came in to ask what Roman did to piss off Hunter?” He pointed at the window.

 

“Uh, it could have something to do with him claiming Hunter’s sister-in-law, and acting like a huge fucking asshole. Look, man, I really have to ask you to leave. I appreciate you warning me but if Roman smells you around her, he’ll have a fit.” Dean hustled Antonio out the door before joining Alyssa at the window. “Fuck, Paul’s going off script.” He ran a hand through his hair when he saw Roman’s face repeatedly bashed off of the announcer’s table. “Can this night get anymore fucked up?”

 

“Oh my God, he’s bleeding badly.” Alyssa gasped, covering her mouth with a shaky hand. She mentally cringed at the surge of protectiveness that coursed through her; seeing her Alpha under attack. “Dean?” She pulled her hand from her face and turned her bloody fingers towards him.

 

“Well that answers my question.” He took her head between his palms and tilted it back before they both glanced at Roman’s nose gushing blood. “This cannot be good.”

 

“Get me to the trainer’s room now!” She growled; the emerald ring circling her brown irises again while her temper grew to epic proportions.

 

“Yeah, come on, darlin.” He took her hand and led her out of their locker room; the two of them running the halls.

 

They arrived in the room that changed Alyssa’s life just a little over an hour ago while it was still empty. She didn’t complete one rotation of pacing the room before Chris and a referee helped Roman in and on to the very table where his claim was confirmed.

 

“What happened to you?” Roman furrowed his brow when he saw her toss a crimson soaked tissue into the trash.

 

“Is this how you planned to help me?” She turned hard eyes towards the door and bellowed at Paul when he rushed in; ignoring the Samoan’s question. “Look at his face, you douche!” She stood beside the exam table Roman lay on while Chris worked to staunch the blood flow from his nose.

 

“You’re bleeding.” Roman mumbled through the gauze packing, reaching a hand up to wipe at the small rivulet beneath her nose. “Are you okay? What happened?”

 

“I’m fine. Lay back down.” She placed a hand in the center of his chest, pushing him back down on the bed.

 

“You were supposed to watch her. Why is she bleeding? What happened to her?” Roman darted his watering eyes to Dean and back to Alyssa, holding her hand to his chest.

 

“I think you happened.” Dean spoke up from behind her. “She began to bleed when you did.”

 

“Roman, I didn’t mean to take it that far.” Paul closed in on the Samoan’s bed; a look of guilt on his face.

 

“Get out!” Alyssa pivoted to stand between Paul and Roman; in effect, shielding her soon-to-be mate from further harm. _‘Fuck, I hate this feral shit!’_ She growled when her nails lengthened and the taste for blood filled her senses. “Get out now before I hurt you.” Her words came out in a low, rolling growl while her claws sharpened to fine points. “Please…”

 

“Alright, Allycat.” Paul raised his hands, backing out of the room. “Call me when you get to Florida and give me an update on Roman and anything else you want to talk about.” He continued to ramble until she finally slammed the door in his face.

 

“I just threatened to harm someone I love over someone nature has forced on me. Fuck my life.” Alyssa panted through her anger; forehead resting against the door, until it eventually bled out of her. “Is he going to be okay?” She turned to Chris while glancing at Roman from the corner of her eye.

 

“He will need surgery.”

 

“Set it up in Tampa around noon. We’ll head out first thing in the morning on the company jet when the pilot can file a flight plan.” She took in his nod before looking down at Roman. “You stay here. Dean and I will go grab our shit, I’ll call the pilot and steal the family’s ride, and we can head out to the hotel. Get him in a shower and cleaned up before I get back. I’ll bring him clothes to change into.” She spun on her heel, grabbed Dean’s arm and made for the door.

 

“She seems to be coming around.” Chris smiled at Roman while he worked on him.

 

“It is just fucking biology! Don’t work a knot up over it unless you plan to shove it up your own ass!” Alyssa startled both men by leaning her head back in the door, narrowing her gaze on the Samoan before a laughing Dean tugged her down the hall.

 

The roster and crew gave Dean and the near feral Omega a wide berth while they traversed the halls. The smile never left Dean’s face even after they arrived in their locker room and began to gather their things. He couldn’t help but notice how focused the young woman was on packing all of Roman’s clothes and gear; leaving out a pair of sweats and a tank for him to change into, while she made the call to arrange their flight.

 

“Dean, will you do me a favor and grab the nearest crew members outside to help with the bags? I have a feeling Roman won’t be in the mood to carry much.” She slipped her phone into her back pocket and lined up hers and Roman’s luggage. “If they give you any shit, say it came from me.”

 

“Sure thing, darlin.” Dean returned her smirk, opened the door and flagged down some help. It didn’t take him any time at all to find some backstage hands but one kept hedging towards how busy he was; trying to get out of it. “Maybe you should talk to her then and explain how you don’t have time to help us with our bags when her mate, Roman has just been injured.”

 

“Did I hear this right? You are too busy to do something one of the top superstars asked you to do?” Alyssa appeared at Dean’s shoulder; her anger spiked again, and she stretched her arm across Dean, gouging her still extended claws into the paint on the metal door.

 

“Shit.” Dean grabbed her hand; staring in shock at her nails. “Darlin?” He began to ask but she shook her head.

 

“I’m sorry, Ms McMahon, if I’d known it was for you…”

 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that. You shouldn’t jump just because my last name is McMahon. Mr. Ambrose asked you to do something for him and Mr. Reigns. That should be enough to get you moving. Now take our fucking bags to the limo while he and I go collect Roman from the trainers.” She snapped before storming out of the room with a laughing Dean on her heels.

 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying my sister’s company, Dean.” Stephanie McMahon approached them from ahead; a smile tugging at her mouth when she took in her little sister’s condition. “I’m so happy that you found your true mate, Ally. I know it might not seem like it right now but this is a wonderful thing.”

 

“Steph, this isn’t what I want.”

 

“I know you might think that, little sis. You’ve always been so independent but if you just let him in. Stop thinking and just feel for a change.” Steph took her teary-eyed sibling in her arms, giving her a comforting embrace. “Paul told me your wolf started to emerge when you saw him injure Roman. I can’t help but notice your claws are still out now. Maybe you are feeling the pull a bit?”

 

“You’re making a big deal out of biology, sis.” Alyssa sniffled, pulling back to lower her eyes to the floor; fingers clawing and nails elongated.

 

“Ally, you’re the only person I know that shifts. It might freak out a lot of people here if they saw you walking around on four legs if you don’t get your temper under control.”

 

“Wait! You let your wolf out?” Dean looked at Alyssa with a look of awe on his face.

 

“She runs regularly. Dad never approved but there isn’t much he could do to stop her.” Stephanie informed the stunned superstar before returning her attention to her sister. “I always wondered if you spending so much time in wolf form had something to do with your aversion to mating. There are no case studies on it but it is a thought considering you’re far more in touch with your feral side.”

 

“I can’t believe you let your wolf out, darlin.”

 

“Stop looking at me like I’m a damn unicorn. It is what we are, Dean. I think the war between the Alphas and Omegas took place because we lost sight of what we are.” She explained while the three of them kept walking.

 

“What do you mean?” He cocked his head at her.

 

“Oh boy! Here comes a conversation I don’t have time to listen to since I have to make travel arrangements for the family. It seems my little sister stole our plane.” Steph grinned at her sister.

 

“And the limo.”

 

“You are horrible. I’ll see you soon, Ally. And try not to give your mate too difficult of a time.” Steph whispered in her ear while she hugged her goodbye.

 

“I make no promises. See you soon, sis.” She grinned as she waved her claws.

 

“So why do you think the war took place just because we stopped shifting?” Dean continued their conversation once Stephanie vanished around the corner.

 

“I think it happened because Alphas forgot what an Omega’s purpose was in a pack. When the wolves were in control, an Omega not only bore her mate’s pups but she protected them, her mate and the pack right alongside of him. Alphas consulted their mates on pack law. They protected them, loved them but they also respected them.” She glanced at Dean’s thoughtful expression and shrugged her shoulders. “Everything went to shit when we let human thinking enter the equation.”

 

“There might be some truth to Steph’s theory about you after all, little wolf. Come on, let’s get your mate and head to the hotel.” He ruffled her hair before opening the door to the trainer’s office and let her precede him in.


	3. Clash of the Titans – or – Roman and Alyssa butt heads

“You should consider yourself lucky. I was going to make you sleep on the couch tonight. Now you get the bed because you’re hurt, and I’m stuck on the couch. Be still.” Alyssa took Roman by the chin; examining his nose with a grimace.

 

“I bet you prefer the swollen lip I gave you huh? Paul can be quite unforgiving when someone messes with his loved ones or his structured life.” She removed his hand that just settled on her hip with a raised brow before leaving his side.

 

“Not really. You hit pretty damn hard too.” Roman frowned; watching her curiously while she opened the mini-fridge and withdrew some folded face cloths.

 

“Ice is too bulky. The edges would cause you further discomfort.” She answered his unspoken question with a shrug, sitting down beside him on the bed. “I drenched these towels in cold water and placed them in the fridge. They’re a suitable cold compress to help with that swelling and the pain. Now sit still for me or do I need to scruff you?”

 

Roman stared at her through his swollen eyelids, sighing heavily while she placed the compresses on his nose and cheekbones. She was meticulous and careful with her touch which surprised him considering how he was received when he approached her with his claim. She even managed to intercept his wandering hands while she worked on him without losing her temper.

 

“Can you not touch me?” She huffed while swatting his hand off her thigh.

 

“I’m trying…I don’t think so – no. Everything about you calls to me.” He pouted, clenching the sheets in tight fists.

 

“Do you think Paul did this to me because I messed with his routine?” He asked with a nasally voice. “I thought he did this defending your honor or something?”

 

“You heard him – he believes in an Alpha’s rights. He would’ve tried to ease my way into accepting this but he would have stood beside you. Knotheads tend to stick together.” She pursed her lips while she readjusted the compresses a little higher to rest as close to his lower eyelids as possible.

 

“This looks horrible.” She sighed heavily.

 

“It feels horrible too. I’m not looking forward to the surgery. It will cut into our time to get you settled in Tampa.” He pouted with a scowl that hurt enough to make him flinch.

 

“You could always shift, you big baby.” She said nonchalantly while dabbing at his watering eyes.

 

“What?” His hand whipped out, catching her by the wrist.

 

“If you shift, you’ll be healed by the end of a good run.” She darted her brown eyes between his confused grays, nodding her head when he opened his mouth. “You heard me right.”

 

“She shifts all the time, Rome. I’d trust her if I was you.” Dean sat up, looking over the back of the couch and wagged his eyebrows at him. “Man, her claws hadn’t fully retracted by the time we left the arena! I hope you let me see you shift sometime, sweetheart. I bet you’re one bad ass wolf.”

 

“I can’t believe you shift.” Roman growled low in his throat. His wolf loved the idea of his adventurous mate; the man did not and fought against his inner animal.

 

“So what do you think? Do you want to have surgery tomorrow and waste a couple days of ruining my life lying around in bed or do you want to go for a run with me? We heal faster in our wolf form. This mess should be back to normal within a couple hours.” She smirked; the challenge in her eyes.

 

“I want to go. Can I go?” Dean glanced eagerly between them.

 

“Of course, you can run with us, Dean. Or just me if Roman refuses to join us.” She stared down her nose at her confused mate.

 

“I’ll cancel my flight home now.” He pulled out his phone; purposely ignoring the would-be couple and leaving them to their stand-off.

 

“Why do you shift?”

 

“It is who we are, Roman. Leaving our human side in control for so long instilled foreign beliefs within us. Suppressing our wolves had a detrimental effect on us, keeping certain instincts and forgetting important facts. I will never rein in my wolf and if you try to make me, well let’s just say you haven’t seen how difficult I can be yet.” She stood; drawing the covers up his large frame while avoiding his gaze. “Try to sleep. We will be leaving early to get you home.”

 

“You mean to get us home, Alyssa.” He called out when she turned and walked towards the couch.

 

“Whatever.” She sighed before flopping down on one end of the couch, curling up and watching TV beside Dean.

 

A few hours into her sleep, Alyssa awoke in pain and instantly knew it was Roman’s discomfort filtering into her system. She rose from the couch and made her way to the refrigerator, taking out some more compresses before silently moving to his bedside.

 

“Easy; it’s just me. Take these.” She handed him two painkillers that Chris gave him; holding his head up for him to wash them down with water before taking the bottle in her free hand. “Settle back down.” She stilled his head on the pillow, easing his hair off of his face before placing the cold cloths.

 

“We’re not even mated yet and you’re already high maintenance.” She gave him a half smile while she kept tending to him.

 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled sadly, staring at her through swollen lids.

 

“I’m sure you’re sorry you’re injured but you aren’t for anything else. I wouldn’t want to be you when my heat makes an appearance.” She chuckled; earning a huff from him. “That’s all on you so I don’t want to hear you bitch when your dick hurts so bad you’ll think death is a good idea.”

 

“You’re really going to make me suffer through my first rut?”

 

“Oh fuck yeah, I am. You were a dick and deserve it.” She nodded with a grin and started to laugh when Dean burst into a raspy chuckle from his bed. “One thing I will help you with is fixing this mess that used to be your face. Have you decided whether or not you’re going to shift with us?”

 

“Come on, Rome, shift with us.” Dean sat up in his bed; practically vibrating with energy at the thought.

 

“I haven’t shifted since I was a pup and finally managed my change to human.” Roman shut his eyes; avoiding their curious gazes.

 

“Neither have I, Ro. I don’t think anyone we know has shifted beyond our first change to human except Ally. She’s been doing it her whole life and says it will heal you. Can you imagine all the pain and rehab we could have avoided if we knew this before? And, man, she’s willing to help us through it. You can’t say no to that, bro.” Dean looked at him with hopeful eyes.

 

“You’re excited about this, little brother.” Roman tried to smile but it came across as a grimace.

 

“Hell yeah, I’m excited about it. I can’t wait to try it.” Dean scampered out of bed, ran across the room to Rome’s bed and plopped down on the side. “Just think about it, bro. This will be something you can share with your mate and she’s willing; emphasis on the willing part, man, unlike your rut. That is going to suck. Hey!” Dean shouted when Roman pushed him off the bed and chuckled painfully when his best friend’s goofy smirk appeared when he sat up. “Dick! I’ll make sure to laugh extra hard when you’re whining like a bitch, trying to hump everything in sight for a bit of relief.”

 

“I cannot wait to see you in wolf form. You’ll be one adorable pup.” Alyssa shook her head with a grin before shifting her eyes back to the big man. “So what do you say?”

 

“I know a place where we can run.”

 

* * *

 

 

“This is it.” Roman unlocked the door and stood aside, waiting for Alyssa to precede him in; huffing when Dean stepped between them and carried his bags inside.

 

Alyssa took a deep breath and slowly let it out before she crossed the threshold. _‘This is it; where I’ll spend the rest of my life.’_ She gave a brief glance over her shoulder; a shiver running up her spine when the door was shut behind them. It felt so ominous and final when he bolted the lock. She shook her head before swallowing the lump in her throat, and followed Dean further into the house.

 

“We have four bedrooms; two up and two down, and three bathrooms. Dean stays in the smaller of the two down here.” Roman pointed at his friend when he hauled his luggage into the first room down the hall. “Where are you going?” He called out when Alyssa began to follow.

 

“I’ll take the room next to his.” She shot him a smug look over her shoulder before disappearing inside.

 

“Damn it.” Roman groaned; flopping back against the hall wall. Catching movement in his fuzzy peripheral vision, he lifted his head to find Dean’s grinning face peering out of his door. “Shut up.” He shook his head miserably before walking off to the sound of his friend’s boisterous laughter.

 

Ally went through the long, arduous task of unpacking the suitcases that Dean and Roman lugged into the house. Mentally she cursed her extensive wardrobe and clenched her jaw thinking of all her things back home. She’d bet money that her father already arranged to have her house packed up and her possessions shipped to her. She wouldn’t be surprised if he put her house on the market too.

 

“Fucking Alphas.”

 

“We can be overbearing at times.” Roman spoke softly from the doorway; shifting between his feet to avoid the urge to enter.

 

“I hadn’t noticed.” She rolled her eyes; dragging the last of her empty suitcases off the bed and placing it next to the others beside the door.

 

“I, uh, just realized that this house might not suit you. I mean, you’re bound to have more things than I do.” He braced his arms on the door jamb; flexing his biceps without realizing it until he saw her brow lift, and shoved his hands into his pockets. “What I’m trying to say is I’m more than willing to find a house that suits both of our needs. You can change the furniture; anything that you want to satisfy you, make you happy.”

 

“Roman, stop. You’re rambling.” She held her hands up; trying to settle him before she sat on the edge of her bed. “I actually like your – this house. I’ve seen Dean’s room, this one and the den, and I think you have good taste in furniture and accents. I wouldn’t change a thing; and if there is anything I need in the kitchen or elsewhere, it can always be bought. I’ll store my furniture or have my father sell it, and just have my clothes sent here, along with a few keepsakes.”

 

“I have a big wardrobe too but I’ve already started to clear space in the walk-in and drawers in our bedroom. If you need more room, I can move some of my things to the closet in the spare room up there.” He smiled softly before it dropped when Dean shoved past him into the room.

 

“That sounds like a good project for you, Rome. You can finish that up while your future mate and I go hit the beach. What do you think, darlin?” Dean wagged his eyebrows at Alyssa before cocking his head at Roman’s scowl. “What?”

 

“I want to go to the beach too.”

 

“The sun will make you squint and the salt water will sting your nose. You should stay until our run tonight heals you up.” Dean stated matter-of-factly.

 

“I need to show Ally where we’ll run.” Roman said with more confidence than he felt because he instantly wilted under his brother’s intense gaze. He never could lie to save his life and if he did, Dean was the first to call him on his bullshit. “It’ll only be for a few minutes and then I’ll come back in.”

 

“Okay.” Dean shrugged; turning to Alyssa. “Feel up for a swim and sun?”

 

“It sounds like fun. I’ll get changed and meet you in the den in a few minutes.” She smirked at Dean; shaking her head when he smiled before herding Roman away from her door and pulling it shut behind them.

 

“You’re welcome.” Dean grinned at Roman when Alyssa emerged from her room wearing a bikini covered by a tank, and a pair of slip-on sandals. He cringed and mumbled “sorry” when Roman’s eyes widened, causing pain to shoot through his face.

 

“You alright, brute? Are you crying?” Alyssa gave him a look of concern while she passed them on her way to the kitchen.

 

“I already packed the beer!” Dean shouted to her; nudging the cooler with his foot.

 

“I don’t drink.”

 

“Sucks for you, man. Now you can’t even get her wasted to try to get in her panties.” The blonde smirked; elbowing his friend in the side.

 

“Shut up, fool.” Roman pushed him back and that was how Alyssa found them; both bent over at the waist with the other in a headlock.

 

“You are the two Alphas I’ll be stuck with for the rest of my life.” She closed her eyes; let out a deep sigh and shook her head before walking out the back door.

 

Dean chuckled; glancing at Roman with his tongue poking between his teeth. “Maybe you should have the surgery and ride this injury out. She hasn’t hit you once yet.” He blocked a shot at his side, picked up the cooler and started for the door. “Grab our towels, man.”

 

“Maybe I should have chosen Seth to watch over her. At least he’s around the Performance Center doing his rehab.” Roman grumbled, pulling the French doors shut.

 

“He’d try to hit it and you know it. How sad is it that I’m more trustworthy than our former golden boy?” Dean traipsed along; quickly catching up to Alyssa.

 

“It would never work with Seth.” She shook her head; opening the cooler to deposit her bottles of water. “If I had to hear that laugh on a daily basis I’d end up breaking his nose. Seriously, I don’t know how the fuck you put up with it for so long.” She did her best impression of his laugh and then shuddered while they chuckled. “I actually can’t wait for him to return to the ring though. He is an unbelievable talent.”

 

“He is; he has a natural gift.” Roman smiled with an easy nod; catching his mate’s bicep and stopping her. “Speaking of a gift – this is where we’ll be running tonight. Roughly two hundred feet to the right and a mile to the left is private beach, and all ours.”

 

“It’s beautiful, Roman.” Alyssa whispered with a smile curving her lips and a sparkle in her eye.

 

“It sure is.” Roman growled low in his throat; staring intently at the woman beside him.

 

“That was cheesy, brute.” She shot back with a smirk without even looking at him. “The water looks amazing, Dean. Come on!” She tugged at his arm before running through the sand.

 

“Do I need to teach you decent lines, big man?” Dean chuckled when Roman sighed and cast his eyes skyward in frustration. “Oh! You are most welcome.”

 

Roman glanced back towards the beach; drawing in a sharp breath when Alyssa kicked off her sandals, and stripped off her tank. There his mate stood in a little black bikini; the scraps of cloth barely covering her full breasts and firm, pert ass.

 

He instantly went hard in his shorts.

 

“Thank you.” Roman fist bumped Dean; the two of them staring for a few seconds before shaking it off and joining the woman. “Want me to lay out your towels here?”

 

“Please.” She nodded with a smile and in that instant Roman could see she dropped her guard.

 

She looked like a happy, eager-for-fun, young woman and not the reserved Omega that hated her biology, Alphas and the thought of mates.

 

He had to hand it to his brother – Dean was responsible for this. He had a way of handling her that eased her sharp edges.

 

Oh he was positive that Dean would meet the same resistant Alyssa if it turned out he was her true mate, and he’d probably make the same stupid mistakes Roman had and will continue to make; it was in their nature to want to possess their mate.

 

As it stood, he was going to need his brother around until he mated her. He wasn’t sure what his response would be when asked. You never knew which part of Ambrose you’d get when you dealt with him. He knew his brother backed him but there was a part that loved to throw Roman in the deep end of the pool to see if he could swim.

 

“If I get eaten by a shark, I’ll never forgive you. Noooo!”

 

Roman glanced up when he heard Alyssa squeal; growling low in his throat when Dean swept her up bridal-style, ran out into the surf and tossed her into the water.

 

“If you see a shark, shift and kill it. Shark steaks would be kick ass for dinner.” Dean chuckled until she breached the water behind him and pushed him under.

 

 _‘Easy, Rome.’_ The Samoan took a deep breath; trying to calm his inner animal. _‘My best friend and destined mate are just playing; having fun, not anything inappropriate’_ – he kept repeating over and over in his head. _‘I need Dean – can’t piss him off accusing him of anything that isn’t true. I can’t piss off Ally either or she’ll never let me mate her. Just go home and work on the bedroom.’_ He forced himself to his feet; focusing on each step towards the house and away from their laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

He had managed to rearrange the closets and drawers, stack Ally’s luggage with his on the top shelf in the master closet, and pull out steaks to thaw for dinner by the time Dean walked in with Ally piggy-backing a ride from the outdoor shower. Roman clenched his fists so tight, his nails dug painfully into his palms.

 

“That was so refreshing! Thank you, Dean.” She hopped down from his back; stepping away from him while readjusting her towel around her waist.

 

“You’re welcome, darlin. I’m glad you had fun.”

 

“Would you two care for some lunch? I know we’re all tired from the road and I suggest we nap before tonight but I can make us something first.” She glanced between the two of them, both shaking their heads no.

 

“I snacked while you two were out but I’ve pulled some meat from the freezer for dinner.” Roman shifted his gaze to his brother who was yawning like a sleepy bear.

 

“I’m good; I’m just gonna turn in now so I’m ready for tonight. See you guys in a few.” He grinned lazily before walking down the hall and disappearing into his room.

 

Roman couldn’t stand the awkward silence that surrounded them when his brother wasn’t present.

 

It wasn’t supposed to be this way.

 

“You really should rest.” She whispered; snapping his attention to her when soft fingertips glided over his bearded cheek. “Shifting takes some getting used to. It will be slow and very painful for you since you’re injured. Your bones move and reform – it is going to hurt, Roman.”

 

“I can handle it.” He let his eyes drift shut while he relished in her touch. “Besides, as soon as it’s done I’ll begin to heal so I have that to hold on to while I go through it. That and you’ll be there to guide my way.” He opened his gray eyes, staring into her dark brown while he nuzzled his cheek into her palm.

 

“Right; and I’ll try to ease your way as much as I can. You know, it kind of irritates me that I care but I suppose I can put it down to that damn biological and instinctive urge to protect my mate, and that pisses me off too.” She very carefully ghosted her touch under his eyes; mindful of the swollen soft tissue before she sighed and took a step back. “I’ll see you in a few hours, Roman.”

 

He nodded; chest heaving while he watched her walk away. _‘She didn’t call me brute. She touched me. She cares if I feel pain.’_ Those thoughts repeated over and over in his head before _‘take’, ‘mate’,_ and _‘mine’_ joined them.

 

The fact that he could only scent Dean on his mate compounded the issue, and itched under his skin; he could swear it went to the marrow of his bones, before it drove him down the hall.

 

It wasn’t supposed to be this way.

 

He paced before her door for an undetermined amount of time; thinking and fighting his need.

 

His mate was supposed to smell like him. Even if they hadn’t mated yet, even if he hadn’t changed her natural scent with his bite, she should still carry his scent. He had heard of scent-marking before.

 

An Alpha would lick and rub his skin on his chosen Omega until they carried his scent. Even if it was a temporary solution, it was better than nothing and other Alphas thinking she was available. If he had to scent-mark her everyday until they mated, at least others would know she belonged to him.

 

_‘Baron.’_

 

They’d be visiting NXT within the next two days and her boyfriend would be there, waiting for her to return to him. Alyssa telling him of her true mate wasn’t enough for his Alpha. He wanted the man to be able to scent from a mile away that she was taken.

 

 _‘She’ll be pissed. She’ll never allow it.’_ One side of his mind argued. _‘She’ll get over it. I’m her Alpha; she belongs to me. The sooner she gets that through her head the better we’ll all be.’_ His hindbrain answered back even as he quietly opened the door to her room.

 

She was sprawled out on her stomach on top of the covers. From what he could see, she had taken off her damp bikini and changed into a dry, black tank – only the tank. His eyes started at her arms burrowed under her pillow, her long, damp hair slowly drying into loose curls, her tank-covered torso and ass, and her long, tanned legs.

 

He instantly went hard in his shorts…again.

 

Alyssa was the first Omega Roman had ever shown an interest in. The fact that she was his true mate made the pull a million times stronger than the need to draw his next breath. The way she acted towards his claim was in direct contrast to any other Omega in recorded history. He knew this was a mistake; that he was sabotaging what little headway he’d made in the past few hours with Dean’s help, and yet he still could not stop his feet from walking him to her bed.

 

He stripped off his shirt while he placed his left knee beside her hip, swinging his right across to hover over her ass. Her eyes began to flutter, and he plastered himself to her back, holding her forearms to the bed in his large hands.

 

Her panic hit him like a wrecking ball to his chest.

 

“Roman! What are you doing?” Her voice came out strong but skipped a bit when she began to pull against his grip.

 

“I’m scent-marking you, Ally.” He barely held back a groan when her ass pressed against his erection during her struggle. He slid one hand up to secure her wrist, and moved her other arm closer, securing both in his grasp. “If you won’t let me mate you yet, you will at least carry my scent in some capacity.” His free hand ripped her tank from neckline to hem and parted the ruined material; running a reverent touch over the exposed flesh.

 

“Get off of me.” She began to shake violently with the realization of how helpless she was. She was virtually naked in the typical breeding position with her horny, knothead true mate grinding his cloth-covered cock between her ass cheeks.

 

“Get off of me.” Tears welled in her eyes when his hand skimmed her side, cupping her breast while his tongue dragged along her spine between her shoulder-blades.

 

“You taste so good and feel fucking amazing. I can’t wait to get my knot in you.” He growled low in his throat; thrusting his hips against her. “Stay still, Ally.” He ran his tongue up to the back of her neck and all hell broke loose.

 

“Roman, what the fuck are you doing?” Dean shouted; seeing red when his brother terrorized his Omega enough to jolt him out of bed.

 

“Get the fuck off of me!” Ally screamed when she felt Roman’s teeth settle against her skin; the intent to scruff her into submission, and shifted…

 

The change was instantaneous. One second there was a petite woman lying helpless beneath a behemoth of a man, and the next the man was thrown from the bed when a large brown and gray wolf rose to her feet.

 

“Holy shit.” Dean watched with wide eyes; completely in awe of the beautiful animal before him, that the vicious growling directed at his brother didn’t faze him, until she jumped from the bed and scruffed her Alpha.

 

“I can’t say you don’t deserve this, asshole.” Dean shook his head with an angry scowl. “What I just walked in on looked beyond fucked up.” He crouched down to stare into Roman’s eyes that were directed at the floor. “This has got to be embarrassing for you; an Alpha on all fours, his neck between his mate’s teeth. I hope you remember this moment before you scare the fuck out of her again.”

 

“Ally, darlin, it’s okay now.” He stood back up and ran a careful hand over the back of Alyssa’s neck; to show her she could trust him, and down to her shoulders. “Come on, Twilight. He fucked up; he’ll keep fucking up until he mates you, but he won’t hurt you, not like that, not again. I know he scared you; and when he’s in his right mind, he’ll grovel at your feet for forgiveness or I’ll beat his ass myself.” He glared at Roman before turning soft, blue eyes to the hurt wolf.

 

“Please let him go and come with me.” He rasped softly, digging his fingers into her soft fur. He darted his eyes to Roman’s neck, seeing just teeth impressions but no broken skin when she released him. “Thank you, darlin. He might be acting like a dick but he’s my dumbass brother. Come on, you can sleep in my room. Sorry.” He winced when he caught himself patting his leg to get her to follow.

 

“Dean!”

 

“Shut up, Roman. I don’t want to hear your voice or see your face until the shift tonight.” Dean followed Ally into his room; leaving the door open, and cocked his head when she laid down at the foot of his bed on the floor. “Okay, Ally.” He nodded his head when he understood that; even after Roman’s behavior, it would be inappropriate to share or even sleep in his bed. He left the door open for the same reason.

 

Dean was well aware that she would remain in wolf form to protect her self, and watched as she lay her head down on her paws, keeping her eyes on the hallway. He crawled into his bed and knew the instant Roman passed the doorway when Ally began to growl.

 

The Samoan stood in the hall; his gray eyes focused on the emerald-ringed, brown eyes of his mate, and felt shame that she chose to stay in wolf form. He did that; scared her enough to not change back. He hadn’t learned how to change yet. She was safe from him like that.

 

“Move along, Ro! I want to finish my nap!” Dean snapped over his mate’s growl. “Get some sleep, Ally. The three of us need to talk later but for now, get some rest. You’re safe, sweetheart.” He reassured the Omega after Roman sighed heavily and walked away.


	4. History of the World Part *shrugs*

Dean startled; clenching his closed eyes when a short gust of air blew his hair back before he felt a wet slickness on the tip of his nose. He cracked open an eye to find Ally sitting beside his bed, panting a smile at him – or so he assumed.

 

“Did you just lick my nose?” He crinkled his face when she gave the end another little lick, and broke out laughing when she settled with the same grin on her muzzle. “I guess it’s time to wake up huh?” She stood up, ran a few circles, and stopped, cocking her head at him. “Alright, I’m getting up, and I’ll go get Rome while you get yourself together.” He shook his head with a raspy chuckle when she trotted out the door with a bark.

 

Dean pulled himself from his comfy bed; yawning and running a hand through his unruly hair, and slowly trudged his way upstairs to the Master bedroom. Opening the door without a warning or knock, he found Roman already up, sitting on the edge of his bed; his shoulders slouched forward in defeat, while he stared out at the ocean.

 

He could tell he was beating himself up over scaring Ally but Dean really didn’t care. He physically shuddered when he thought of her fear; so potent that it shocked him out of a dead sleep. Her panic hung in the air like static electricity before a lightning strike. It made him physically sick to think of how terrified she was, and equally pissed off that it was his boy that did that to her.

 

“Get downstairs. It’s almost time to head outside.” Dean glared into the back of Roman’s head; waiting for the silent man to stand before he turned to precede him out the door. “What is that?” He glanced down at the bundle his brother carried in his arms.

 

“I got us some towels, a lantern, and a blanket so we don’t have to sit in the sand in the dark.”

 

“Good thinking, boy scout.” Dean nodded his approval; impressed with his friend’s insightful planning.

 

“How is she?” Roman kept his head down, tone subdued, while they started descending the stairs.

 

“You mean after you pinned her to the bed, ripped her clothes off and rutted your dick against her ass? She’s fucking fantastic, Rome.” Dean snapped before releasing a heavy sigh, stopping halfway down the staircase. “I wouldn’t know, man, because she hasn’t shifted back yet.” He shook his head; seeing Ally still in wolf form sitting in the den, waiting for them with a towel hanging out of her mouth.

 

“What is this all about?” Dean scratched between her ears with a smile before holding his hand out; taking the towel when she dropped it in his palm. “Okay, I’ll carry this and put some water in a cooler, and then we can head out. Be right back, darlin.” He patted her head; chuckling when she snapped at his butt before he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving her alone with Roman.

 

“Ally.” Roman kept his eyes lowered; his long, graceful fingers curling into his palms to keep himself from touching her. Before he could say another word, his soon-to-be mate began to growl low in her throat; the sound rolling like thunder until it grew in volume.

 

“Take a break, Twilight. He already knows he’s a dick.” Dean strolled out of the kitchen; cooler in one hand and paused to pat her head. “It is so weird how it feels normal to talk to a wolf in the den.” He shook his head and shrugged. “Come on; let’s get this thing started.” He opened the back door, made loud kissy noises at Ally and cringed when she barked at him. “Sorry.” He bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing and followed the she-wolf out with Roman pulling up the rear.

 

They walked down to the spot they occupied earlier in the day; Dean setting the cooler down, Roman spreading a blanket out on the sand and placing a lit Coleman lantern in the center, and Ally grabbing her towel from Dean, disappearing behind some trees. Now that things weren’t so frantic, the two men could hear the sound of shifting bones, cartilage and muscle; feeling a chill run up their spines.

 

“That sounded fucking painful, and gross.” Dean muttered beneath his breath.

 

“You get used to it, pup.” Alyssa called out from the darkness. “You forget I’m bonded to my feral. My senses blow yours out of the water.”

 

A minute later, Alyssa emerged from the trees, tucking the edge of the towel in her cleavage. She seemed none the worse for wear until Roman shot to his feet and she flinched back, putting a few more feet between them.

 

“I don’t want you sitting here in nothing but a towel.” His voice rumbled through his chest, fists clenching at his sides.

 

“And I don’t want anymore of my clothes torn today.” She fired right back; getting herself together enough to walk right by him and sit a respectable distance beside Dean, Indian-style. “He can’t see up my towel if I’m beside him. That is what got your jock in a knot, right?”

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Roman! You know I would never do anything to your mate and it’s your own damn fault that she likes me more than you right now. Sit down, asshole!” Dean shouted at his best friend; rolling his eyes when he plopped down directly across from Ally. “Now you can gaze upon the pussy you can’t touch.” He smirked at the Samoan before turning his attention to Ally. “So we’ll be tearing our clothes if we shift with them on?”

 

“Yep! I get to see you two naked for a moment during the shift since it will be slow for you.” She wagged her eyebrows; grinning ear-to-ear. “As time goes on; if you keep it up, you’ll shift a lot faster.”

 

“You did it in a flash earlier. Will we be able to too?” Dean cocked his head at her; clasping his hands in front of his shins.

 

“The more you do it; the easier it gets.” She nodded; staring up at the stars in the clear night sky.

 

“Back at the arena you mentioned our past and that our human sides fucked up our Alphas. Will you explain that to me?”

 

“Of course, Dean.” She smiled softly at the quiet, innocently spoken question. The man was her age but appeared like an overgrown, curious teen at the moment. “Do you remember what started the war between Alphas and Omegas?”

 

“No, I didn’t pay much attention in school when I went.” He shrugged; forcing a grin while he smacked at his chewing gum.

 

“Well you know we’re born in animal form; we always have been, and cared for as pups until we’re old enough to complete our first shift to human. The thing is our ancestors spent most of their lives as wolves.” Ally extended her legs out, crossing them at the ankle while she leaned back on her hands. “We lived in packs with a main Alpha; his second in command, a Beta, and his mate, an Omega. Now think of what you know about canines, Dean.”

 

“What do you mean?” Roman spoke up; gray eyes zeroed in on her brown.

 

“Regular canines; family pets, and the pecking order of things between males and females.” She narrowed her gaze on her mate; her tone getting lower. “The females are the dominants and the males submit unless they’re in heat. Haven’t you seen that happen, brute? Hell, haven’t you been doing it since you tried to force yourself on me earlier?”

 

“That was a mistake.” He averted his eyes, glancing down and away from her accusatory and Dean’s disgusted stares, proving her point. “I just couldn’t stand the idea of you not carrying my scent.”

 

“I don’t care.” She swallowed the lump in her throat; feeling her anxiety ratchet up from her helplessness before a hand on her shoulder pulled her back. She gave Dean a small appreciative smile before she cleared her throat and continued her story.

 

“Back in pack days, Alphas treated their Omegas as equals. She took care of their pups, their home, and fought beside their Alpha to defend their territory. There was balance back then but as usual, things change. The world changed; it evolved and we evolved, if you can call it that.”

 

“Wolves gave up pack life to become a smaller unit; a family, and even stopped shifting to their four-legged form. They chose to become more human but in reality they drifted further away from it with their new way of thinking. Humanity ruined Alphas and started the Omegas’ lives down a path of misery, rape and servitude.”

 

“Alphas used to have all the power and Omegas were virtually their possessions; beloved possessions but possessions nonetheless. An Alpha could claim a mate without their consent and; if bitten during the knotting, that Omega would be theirs forever. An Alpha didn’t consider this an act of rape; it was centuries of primal instinct passed down in their bloodlines.” Tears gathered in her eyes that focused on the lantern; the history of her ancestors breaking her heart.

 

“Omegas didn’t see it the same way; it was rape, a forced mating, and unmated ones took to hiding away during heats when their scent would attract unmated Alphas to them like a beacon in the dark.” Her dark eyes shot up to Roman; the brilliant emerald ring surrounding her irises. “It became easier in the present when suppressants were manufactured but back then, they had to run and hide.”

 

“Back when we lived in packs, our human side was there but we embraced our inner feral, and followed its instincts. When we stopped shifting, we lost touch with our wolf and human Alphas became domineering pricks that raped and enslaved Omegas. Does that sound like how we started as a species?” She turned from Roman, glancing at the silent Dean shaking his head.

 

“No, it sounds fucking horrible.” Dean whispered through a tight throat; not only feeling Ally’s distress but his own.

 

“An Alpha’s place was to protect and provide for their Omega. An Omega’s duty was to care for their Alpha’s home, cook for them and bear their pups. They didn’t work. They didn’t defy. They didn’t have a choice.”

 

“As it turns out, the Omegas that remained in hiding kept an eye on their fellow brethren. In their self-imposed exile, their numbers swelled and they grew strong having no one to rely on but themselves for survival. More often than not, they chose to remain in wolf form.” She smiled; a twinkle in her eyes.

 

“They became independent with no one to order them about. And they grew angry watching how the others were treated as nothing more than indentured servants that acted as brood-mares, despite how well they were cared for.”

 

“With the rapid decrease in unmated female Omegas, the world tried to adapt; to right itself by having more males present as Omegas. It didn’t happen fast enough to settle the unrest among the Alphas. The males reacted much the same way as their female counterparts and vanished from society to spare themselves from the desperate Alphas.”

 

“The Omegas waited and watched, and finally unable to stomach the world they hid from, they flooded the cities in wolf form; fighting the barbaric politics that put Alphas at the top of the food chain. They worked for change in the hierarchy of power. They defied the order of things. They demanded the right to choose.”

 

“The mated Omegas watched the others rebel and most sided with them; standing in human form safely behind their feral brethren. It was all downhill for the Alphas after that. Their lives were in chaos without their purpose in life and they had long lost the ability to shift. They didn’t stand a chance against an army of wolves. The Omegas gave them no leeway in their demands. They won.”

 

“The clean up after the “civil war” wasn’t easy. The mated Omegas were given the option of remaining with their Alphas or dissolving their bond. It was a one time deal and the decision had to be made within 24 hours. The only drawback was if their union produced pups then those pups were to remain with their Alpha parent.”

 

“It was traumatic enough for an Alpha to lose his mate but an Alpha losing his pups was far more psychologically damaging than it would be on their Omega parent.” Her features softened with a sense of sympathy for the males she spoke of. “Most of the Omegas stayed with their mates but a lot of them just couldn’t get passed the way they were taken or accept their pampered captivity, and so they left.”

 

“Laws changed all of that; giving them rights to work, to choose a mate and keep their independence within reason, and with one exception. The one law that held firm was the True Mates law since it was a rare occurrence, and that brings us to the here and now.” She flicked her scrutinizing gaze to her mate; cocking her head to the side. “Legally, I’m stuck with you but if you want to mate me, you better get in touch with your inner feral. He will teach you how to treat me right if you stop infecting him with that pesky human male mentality.”

 

“And getting in touch with your wolf is what you both need to do to shift.” She sat up, slapping her hands down on her thighs while she glanced between them.

 

“My Alpha is what drove me to scent-mark you, and you want me to bring it to the surface?” Roman’s broad chest heaved with frustration and; if he was honest with himself, fear that he’d make things worse between them.

 

“No, it was the man that feels jealousy. You’re getting the voices in your head mixed up.” Alyssa rubbed a headache from her temples before running her hands back over her hair. “Your feral knows a few emotions, Roman. It knows happy, sad, anger, love, and indifference. All that other bullshit comes from your human side.” She shook her irritation away, took a deep breath and focused on the two males.

 

“Unless you want to tear your clothes, I suggest you grab some towels and go strip down.” She jutted her chin towards the stack next to Roman; returning Dean’s smirk when he snatched one up and moved behind the trees.

 

Roman sat for a second; chest heaving and eyes boring into her before he stood up, stripping his tank off and tossing it beside him.

 

“What are you doing?” Alyssa’s eyes blew wide open when his hands moved to the waistband of his shorts.

 

“It’s nothing you won’t be intimately familiar with for the rest of your life, baby girl.” His voice was smooth as silk; gaze holding hers when he pushed his shorts down. “This all belongs to you just like all of you belongs to me so feel free to look.”

 

Roman stood up to his full height; rejoicing in a small victory when she finally relented and let her eyes fall to his erect cock. He felt the early stirring of his knot forming when she swallowed heavily, blushed prettily and lowered her eyes to her lap.

 

“Fucking hell, Roman! Cover that shit up!” Dean picked up a towel and threw it at his chest. “Last thing I need to see is Monster Cock sitting across from me.” He grumbled; adjusting his towel before sitting beside Alyssa again. “Are you okay?” He placed a hand on her shoulder; concern in his eyes when she shifted her gaze up to his.

 

“I think my vagina just screamed bloody murder and ran for the hills.” She whispered; a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth when both men broke down in laughter.

 

“Yeah, poor you, he is going to wreck that pussy when you finally let him have it.” Dean rolled over; curling up to fend off her swats while he continued to chuckle.

 

Roman looked exceptionally pleased with his mate’s response to his naked form, and couldn’t keep the smug look off his face while he fastened his towel, and sat across from her once again.

 

“Okay, now that the heavy stuff is out of the way, let’s get back on track.” She cleared her throat, waiting for Dean to sit back up, and rearranged her limbs to a comfortable position. “Now please, sit back, get comfortable and try to pull your wolf to the forefront of your mind.”

 

The two men closed their eyes and focused inward, listening to Ally’s softly spoken instructions of “relax and clear your mind”. She sat silent, darting her eyes between them when they seemed to struggle. “Obviously I haven’t been around either of you long but I have watched you, and I’ve never seen anyone closer to their wolf than you, Dean.” She crawled to his side, whispering in his ear. “Your feral comes out in the ring more than any other Superstar I’ve ever known. If you have to get in that mindset, do it and bring him out.”

 

“And you,” she crawled over to Roman, watching his nostrils flare when the ocean breeze carried her scent to him. “You use your wolf in the ring too but he’s more dominant since you scented me. Tell him I’m waiting for him.” She jolted back when his eyes snapped open, cocking her head to admire the gold rings around his gray irises. “Do you have him?”

 

“Yes.” Roman growled low in his throat. “He wants you too.” His chest heaved with anticipation, taking in his mate’s tentative nod before she scooted back.

 

“Dean, are you there?”

 

“I have him.” He nodded; opening his eyes to reveal his Alpha rings around his brilliant blue irises.

 

“Now let them out while you envision the shift. It will be painful, especially for you, Roman, but keep pushing them forward.” Ally moved back off of the blanket, getting to her feet when both men jerked forward onto their hands.

 

They began to violently shake; gritting their teeth against the pain when the first of many snaps resounded through the silent night. It was just like she said; slow and painful while their skeletal structure forced itself to crack and reform, muscles and tendons and ligaments and organs shifted to accommodate the change in their bones. Both men released deep, bellowing screams; Roman’s bringing tears to Ally’s eyes, before their vocal chords distorted the sound to high-pitched whimpers.

 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, two tired wolves shakily rose to their feet; one jet black and one rusty blonde.

 

Alyssa stepped forward; kneeling before them, and lifted her hand palm up for the males to scent. Dean gave her a sniff and a quick lick of her fingertips before backing up. Roman ignored her outstretched hand; burying his nose in the joint between her shoulder and neck. She tensed for an instant when she felt his teeth graze her flesh but chose to grant him this one victory despite his past actions.

 

Tilting her head to the side, she submitted to him; trusting him by giving unobstructed access to her neck. She felt a slight pressure of his teeth; holding up her hand to hold off Dean, until he relented, licking the spot his claim mark would go before sitting upright.

 

They stared at each other for a long moment until Alyssa shifted effortlessly, and shook out her fur. She glanced between the two males; Dean so excited his entire body seemed to wag, and all three took off running at the same time.

 

They ran up the beach; bumping into each other playfully until the boys decided to try out their legs and race. Alyssa fell back, choosing to watch them enjoy themselves. She sat, panting when Roman crashed into Dean and they rolled in shallow surf at the ocean’s edge.

 

They played like two overgrown pups, snapping at each other while rearing up on their hind legs; inevitably getting tangled up and ending up back in the water. Alyssa smiled as only a wolf could while she watched them explore their inner animal. When the two of them stepped away from the water and shook out their fur, she moved to join them, butting her nose against both before taking off up the beach again.

 

They spent time exploring the area, getting used to the sharper senses of their wolf forms. It was time needed for Roman to heal so Alyssa let them play at will. She was actually enjoying herself until Roman wandered up behind her, hooking her back legs with his front paws; he tried to mount her. Ally jerked free; whipping around with a flash of teeth, and stood snarling over a cowering Roman.

 

Dean dropped down and rolled onto his back, shifting his body around in the sand with a look of laughter on his muzzle.

 

Roman waited until Ally turned towards their starting point and walked off before he growled at his little brother. Dean stood, shaking out his fur; still panting happily before he tore after the Omega that literally put the big dog down.

 

Roman huffed; following behind until he caught up to his mate, leaning into her side to lick her ear. She gave him a sideways glance but allowed him to keep brushing against her during their walk back.

 

The males looked on in curiosity when Alyssa began to shift in mid-walk, ending up naked on her hands and knees. Dean cut Roman off when he moved towards her; knowing that the black wolf was thinking of mounting her again. Roman sat; glaring at his brother until his eyes darted up to Ally, already securing her towel around her body.

 

“It works the same way, guys, just in reverse. Come on; pull your human to the surface.” She sat down with their towels in her lap; encouraging them with a nod and soft smile.

 

It didn’t take as long but it was still painful for them. When the shift was completed, they both sprawled out belly down on the blanket, breathing heavily while they shook off the effects.

 

“Here’s your towel, Dean.” She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, took in his shaky nod and ran a soothing hand over his hair. “Just relax and get your bearings back, Pup.” She smiled and draped his towel over his bare backside before turning to her mate.

 

“Let me get a look at you, Roman.” She cradled his head in one palm, placed the other on his tattooed shoulder, and rolled him over. “Well look at that – you’re handsome again.” A beaming smile lit up her face while she gazed down at him, tracing her fingers over the formerly broken nose.

 

“I’m back to normal?” He lifted a shaky hand; surprise crossing his face when she helped him run his fingers over his now smooth skin. “Thank you.” He entwined their fingers on his cheek, nuzzling his scruffy skin into her palm.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“I’m sorry about that uh, trying to hump you thing.” He cleared his throat, lowering his eyes to their joined hands.

 

“That was your Alpha testing the boundaries. As soon as he learned what they were, he submitted and that is why I don’t hold that one against you.” She laughed; looking over her shoulder at Dean chuckling beside them. “I’m just going to cover up uh, Monster Cock here and get you two some water.” She flushed crimson while draping his towel over his groin, turned to grab two bottles from the cooler and handed them over; yelping when Roman pulled her down by her bicep to settle between them.

 

“Look at the stars, baby girl.” Roman sighed, holding her hand to his abdomen. “They’re almost as beautiful as you.” He yawned; rolling on to his side and nuzzled his face into her hair.

 

“Cheesy fucker.” Dean mumbled before drifting off too.

 

Alyssa cracked open her eyes once on the walk back to the house. She could tell she was being carried but was too tired to care.

 

“Do not track that sand into my house, Dean. Let me wash us off first though.” Roman shifted Ally in his arms when they reached his back patio. “Do me a favor and set the temperature to warm, and then unhook our towels.”

 

“Ally; no problem but you owe me for this.” Dean turned back from the outdoor shower and pulled their towels loose, draping them over the high wooden wall.

 

Roman smiled down into her blinking eyes while the warm water doused their hair and washed the sand from their skin. “Shh, it’s okay.” He rocked her back and forth when she tensed up; realizing she was naked in his arms. “I’ve learned my lesson. I can’t promise I won’t fuck up but I’ll never hurt you like that again as long as I live.”

 

She nodded her head; resting it back against his chest while he carried her out and into the house. She was somewhat surprised when he took her to the room she’d claimed as hers instead of his upstairs.

 

“I’ll leave you to dry off and get some sleep.” He placed her on her feet, disappearing into the bathroom and returned with a clean towel. “Good night, baby girl, and thank you again.” He kissed the top of her head, handing her the towel and backed out of her room.

 

“Get some sleep, Dean. We go to the Performance Center tomorrow.” Roman called out to his brother when he passed his room.

 

“Yes, Dad!” Dean shouted back. “Goodnight, darlin!”

 

“Night, Dean.” Ally crawled into bed, settling under the covers while her mind churned nervously over seeing Baron in a few hours.


	5. War of the Wolves

The next morning Roman was up early, cooking breakfast for his mate and brother. They had missed dinner last night so he broiled the steaks, and cooked up some eggs and hash browns. A fresh pot of coffee was brewed and waiting for them when he woke them up.

 

He and Dean exchanged small talk over their meal but neither Alpha failed to notice how quiet Alyssa was. She focused on her food and barely set down her mug of coffee.

 

Both of them were well aware that she wasn’t looking forward to their visit to the Performance Center.

 

She had to face her boyfriend; Baron Corbin. She had to inform him of Roman and end their relationship due to finding her true mate.

 

The other obstacle of the day was convincing Roman that Finn would be a suitable guardian for her while she was working with the NXT roster.

 

He was her best friend like Dean was his; she trusted Finn like he trusted Dean, and Roman saw fit to make Dean her guardian when she was with the main roster. Finn was pack just like Dean. She just needed to get her knotheaded Alpha to understand that.

 

Ally met them in the den; briefcase in hand, wearing a white tank, jeans and a pair of sandals. The two men were dressed in their workout gear of a tank, basketball shorts and tennis shoes with their duffel bags slung over their shoulders.

 

“You ready to go, baby girl?” Roman tilted up her chin, meeting her dark brown gaze with his gray, and took in her slight nod. “Well let’s head out.”

 

He led her out to the SUV with a guiding hand on her lower back, opening the passenger door for her and shutting it once she was safely buckled in. Passing Dean, he caught his brother’s worried eyes and nodded his head.

 

“I’ll try to control myself, bro.”

 

“You better, Ro. Her life is changing again today.” The seriousness of his tone made Roman drop the slight smirk off his face. “This is going to be hard for both of them, man, and you shouldn’t make light of it just because you won the prize. At the end of the day, his heart will be broken and she’ll be hurting – again. I’m worried about how much she can take.” Dean snapped irritably before getting in the back seat behind Ally, leaving a stunned Roman in his wake.

 

<3 <3 <3

 

The two of them flanked Alyssa upon entering the facility; trying to settle her tension with their presence. It only seemed to ratchet up her stress if their senses were reading her right. She had all the appearances of a person being led before a firing squad.

 

“Hey guys!” They turned to find the smiling face of Seth Rollins; sitting on a bench working out his rehabbing knee. “What are you doing here?” He snatched up his towel and dabbed the sweat from his face and chest when he saw Roman usher a brunette towards him.

 

“We decided to have a workout since we have business to attend to here. Seth, this is Alyssa McMahon.” Roman stood a little taller when his friend wiped his hands and moved to stand before his mate stepped forward to intercept him.

 

“Don’t stand on my account.”

 

“I know who she is. She helps Hunter run this place and the show. I’ve seen her running around here like a madwoman since I’ve been rehabbing.” He smiled brightly. “Seth Rollins.”

 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Seth.” She held out her hand, giving him a firm shake before Roman moved up to her side. “How is the knee doing?” She tilted her head towards his braced knee.

 

“It is a process. I mean it feels good but the mental block of pushing it too hard and expecting it to buckle is holding me up.” He shrugged his shoulders helplessly; giving a grim smile. “I’m a workhorse though so I’ll power through it.”

 

“I know you are; I’ve seen you working out here a lot lately. I know what you mean about the mental block but I have no doubt you’ll overcome it. Excuse me a moment.” She patted his shoulder, moving past him when she noticed Hunter waving her over.

 

“What are you two doing hanging out with Vince’s youngest?” Seth asked with a grin when she was out of earshot.

 

“Turns out she’s the big cat’s true mate.” Dean rolled up on his toes, bouncing on the balls of his feet while wagging his eyebrows; chuckling when Seth’s mouth dropped open. “Believe me, brother, it was a shock to the whole roster the other night. Those two caused quite a ruckus.”

 

“Man, isn’t she Baron Corbin’s lady?”

 

“Not anymore.” Roman answered with a deep growl to his voice.

 

“Maybe you need to tell him that.” Seth pointed behind them; all three of them watching as the man in question swept up behind Alyssa, spun her around by her arm and picked her up with one arm settled under her ass and the other wrapped around her lower back. “I don’t think he got the memo.”

 

“Roman!” Hunter headed the big man off; blocking his path to his mate. “I tried calling the other day, to give Baron and Finn a head’s up but couldn’t get through. You’ve got to let her do this!” He held his hands up when the Samoan tried to side-step him. “Roman, if you interfere she will make you regret it. I’m not saying she won’t forgive you but it will set you back for a long time.”

 

“Fine! But he better get his hands off of her real damn quick or I’ll break his ass in half.” Roman scowled; pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

 

“I wasn’t expecting you back this soon. I missed you.” Baron hugged Ally to his chest, talking into her ear.

 

“I missed you too.” Alyssa could barely hear her voice; too caught up in the fact that his touch suddenly felt wrong to her. It bothered her so much that she wiggled free until he set her on her feet.

 

“Bear, something happened when Shane and I showed up for Raw. I, uh, really need to talk to you about it.” She couldn’t quite meet his eyes; choosing to focus on his chest while her hands clenched at her sides.

 

“What is it, baby? What happened?” He was concerned; never seeing his girl act like this before. What made it worse was his Alpha could scent her distress and it set him on edge. “Ally, baby, what is it?” He asked again when she remained silent; his hands holding her shoulders firmly to lend comfort.

 

“I found my true mate.”

 

It came out in a whisper. Her head instantly dropped; staring at the ground between them, and her fingers began to fidget; twining and rubbing, over and over.

 

Baron blinked a few times; one hand pushing his hair back and the other unintentionally curling a little tighter around her shoulder. He swallowed the lump in his throat and licked his lips while he continued to stare at his girl. He couldn’t believe this was happening, not after being together for over three years.

 

“This is a joke, right?” Baron laced his fingers in his hair at his temples, taking a few steps back to draw air into his lungs. “Tell me this is a joke, Ally.” His voice held a begging tone; one she didn’t associate with the man at all.

 

“I wish I could, Bear.”

 

“No, this isn’t right.” He shook his head, taking her upper arms in his hands again. “Tell me it isn’t true! I was gonna ask…” His voice caught, tears building in his eyes. “No, Ally! I can’t accept this!”

 

“He found me backstage and announced his claim.” She swallowed a sob; tears trekking down her face. “My father had our marks confirmed and registered. I am so sorry, Bear.”

 

“This is not fucking happening!” He choked out of gritted teeth. “We clicked from the moment I walked in the door here in August of 2012. We’ve been together since February of 2013. I love you! You made me a better man – a better Alpha for you. I can’t lose you now! I was going to ask you…” He cut off, taking in a deep breath.

 

“His claim is binding, Bear. I’m so sorry.” She broke down in deep shuddering sobs; trembling in his grasp.

 

A few things happened at once that merged into a great storm of Alpha testosterone-driven madness and just plain old human sadness.

 

Baron didn’t realize that in his despair, he began to grip Ally’s arms too tightly.

 

Roman, Dean, Seth and Hunter did, and the Samoan led the charge across the facility to the crying Omega.

 

Finn emerged from the locker rooms to see his co-worker/friend manhandle his best friend, and rushed towards her with an Irishman’s temper; wanting to protect his upset best friend.

 

“Who is it, Ally? Is he on the roster?” Baron yelled; overwrought with emotion.

 

“Get your hands off of my mate!” Roman pushed between them; removing his Omega from harm by easing her back even as he stiff-armed Baron.

 

It spoke volumes to how devastated Alyssa was when she didn’t argue with Roman, and let Paul wrap an arm across her shoulders.

 

“Reigns is your mate? Well he isn’t yet because I don’t see a claiming mark on her.” He slid his brown gaze from his ex-girlfriend to the Alpha before him. “Is she being difficult, Reigns? It took me forever to claim her heart and if you think you can wave your stupid matching mark in her face and think it means jackshit to her, you’re even denser than everyone says. She is not your typical Omega. I worked hard to earn her trust and love. She will make you work for it and when she finds you unworthy, you can enjoy a lifetime of disappointment.”

 

“I have genetics and destiny on my side.” Roman stepped up into Baron’s personal space; smirking as he stared in his eyes. “She was made for me. She’s mine.”

 

“The law might say so but I don’t see you as the type to accept change too well. You’ll never be good enough for her.” Baron narrowed his eyes on the Samoan, feeling a sliver of joy at his momentary look of uncertainty.

 

“That might be true.” Roman nodded before leaning in closer to Baron’s ear. “At least I was smart enough to have my claim recorded immediately. You should have asked before she left. Things might be different for you right now if you did and she stayed behind.” He pulled back with a grim smile and shrugged his shoulders.

 

Finn and Alyssa sensed the change in the air the instant before it happened.

 

Roman turned his back on Baron, moving towards Ally when Baron began to shift. In his place, a big brown wolf with thick fur stood within seconds; his body coiling before he leapt out towards the man that stole his girlfriend; his heart and soul.

 

While he was in mid-leap, Ally stepped between them, pushing Roman aside and the big canine slammed into the small Omega, the two of them crashing into the weight bench a few feet behind them.

 

“Allycat!” Hunter shouted; grabbing Roman’s arm and holding Dean and Seth back with his free arm when Finn rushed forward. “Don’t fuck with him.”

 

“Ally, luv!” Finn knelt at her side, pushing the stunned wolf back to take stock of her injuries. “Oh Ally.” He panted out with a pained look on his face when his hand came away bloody after checking the back of her head. “Look at what you’ve done!” He snarled at Baron; making the wolf recoil from her blood and his anger.

 

Her head had impacted hard; knocking her out, and Baron’s claws had left deep scratches in her upper torso.

 

“Oh shit.” Hunter pushed the others back; knowing full well what was about to happen.

 

The Irishman’s ice blue eyes went from his best friend; lying bloody and unconscious at his feet, to the wolf that stared at her with genuine remorse in his eyes. Finn’s gaze turned murderous before he shifted while leaping at Baron. They impacted hard, rolling through some equipment while Finn continued his attack.

 

“Ally?” Roman knelt at her side, taking her hand when her eyes began to flutter.

 

“Don’t shift. Call Cordelia. Take me home.” She gasped weakly with tears leaking from her fluttering eyes. “Bring him.” She pointed at Seth before passing out again.

 

“I can’t believe she taught Finn and Baron how to shift.” Hunter shook his head while he turned to watch Finn unleash a thorough ass-kicking on Baron. The big wolf took it without trying to defend himself.

 

“Seth, get your shit together so you can head out with them. Dean, take this number and give Cordy a call. She’s Ally’s friend and happens to be a physician for Omegas.” He pulled out his phone, opened his contacts’ list and held it out for Dean to enter the number in his cell.

 

“Roman, do not shift and step back just a bit.” Hunter ushered everyone back when Finn loped up from the back of the facility. “He fought for her. He needs to see if she’s okay. Judging how you’ve healed, she taught you how to shift too but I guarantee Finn will rip your throat out before you sprout one hair.”

 

Finn moved in wolf form as graceful as he did in human form; carefully navigating between the people standing around his friend’s fallen form before he dropped to his belly and inched forward, whimpering and nuzzling her upper arm with his wet nose.

 

“Did he kill him?” Dean asked; glancing across the gym.

 

“He wouldn’t dare. Well, he might but if she was any worse then yes, he definitely would have.” Hunter startled back when Finn’s head snapped up and a low growl erupted from him. The Irish wolf stood protectively over Alyssa’s body; ears pulled back and baring his teeth at the big man that shakily rose to his feet. “I wouldn’t right now, Baron.”

 

“But she…I need…I didn’t mean to.” He said miserably.

 

“I know but there is no way she could let you attack her true mate. He might not have claimed her yet but he was right – they belong to each other. She can try to fight it all she wants but it is genetics and destiny on his side. Our creator made them for each other and not even Ally’s stubbornness can fight it off for long.” Hunter smiled fondly down at Finn and Alyssa before turning his attention back to Baron. “I know this hurts, Baron. I went through the same thing. I was with someone and then met Steph. All I can say is I’m sorry for the pain you’re going through but this is a hopeless battle, son. Take a few days; shift and heal, and try to forget.”

 

“Finn.” Baron’s broken voice drew the brown wolf’s gaze. “Tell her I didn’t mean to, and I’m sorry. Tell her somewhere in my head I know it isn’t her fault and I don’t blame her. Tell her I love her…” He nodded his head jerkily before someone helped him to the trainers.

 

“Dean, did you get a hold of Cordy?” Hunter asked once Baron was out of the room.

 

“Yeah, I gave her Roman’s address, told her what happened and she said she’d meet us there.”

 

“Finn, you need to shift back, get dressed, and go with them if you want to see how she is.” Hunter snatched Seth’s towel off of his shoulder and handed it to the Irishman when he rose up on two legs.

 

“Will someone tell me what the fuck is up with all the wolves in here?” Seth darted his big brown eyes between his friends and settled on Hunter.

 

“Only Allycat could fill the Center with damn wolves. They will explain everything, Seth, and be sure to thank her later. Get going and call me after she heals so that I can breathe easier, Roman. I’ll call her dad and stick around here to uh, clean up.” He tilted his head towards Baron and the mess the one-sided fight left behind.

 

“Don’t leave without me, fella, or I’ll chase the bloody car down. Got me?” Finn leveled a frosty glare at Roman who nodded his head in response.

 

“We’ll wait for you in the truck.”

 

<3 <3 <3

 

Dean drove them home with Seth riding shotgun. His concerned eyes kept darting to the backseat at Ally lying unconscious across Finn’s lap with her head settled on the towel on Roman’s thigh.

 

“How is she doing, Rome?”

 

“The bleeding has slowed down but she’s still out.” Roman gently brushed his hand over her hair; his gaze never leaving her face. “Why did Hunter have you call a doctor when she can just shift to heal?”

 

“She needs to be conscious to shift, fella.” Finn answered from his side; squeezing her hand to will her awake. “She has a head injury and that could add some complications to making the shift. I know I saw your face after Hunter lost his temper Monday night.” He waved Roman off when he opened his mouth to comment. “That was just a broken nose, not an actual head trauma.”

 

“So that wasn’t a work?” Seth glanced back at Roman with raised brows.

 

“Nope, it wasn’t a work. Hunter really busted me up but Ally taught us how to shift last night and I healed within a little over an hour.”

 

“I’m guessing that’s why she told us to bring you along.” Dean slid his eyes to his shocked friend. “She’s going to show you how to do it so you can get that knee back to normal.”

 

“Holy shit.” Seth breathed out; melting into his seat and staring aimlessly ahead while he processed that.

 

<3 <3 <3

 

“I guess everyone is staying so we need to work out sleeping arrangements.” Dean shut off the engine, got out of the truck and moved around to help Seth with his bag while he used one crutch for support.

 

Finn held Alyssa up and scooted towards Roman’s door, handing the unconscious woman over to her mate.

 

“Dean, get the door.” Roman held his Omega to his chest, letting Seth precede him into the kitchen before he carried Ally inside. “You and Finn grab our bags and her briefcase.” He mumbled before carefully navigating around the table and disappearing into the den.

 

“I’m worried about her.” Finn whispered while he fished Roman’s duffle and Ally’s briefcase out of the back of the Escalade.

 

“Now I’m even more worried since you said that.” Dean darted his eyes to the Irishman’s; fear matching in their blue depths.

 

They both took a deep breath, before Dean shut the back, opened the door for Finn to enter the house and hit the button on the garage door before following him. When they entered the den, Roman was sitting on the edge of the couch, just holding Ally to his chest while Seth was settled in the recliner.

 

“Like Dean said; neither of us will be up for driving you two back today, so we need to make sleeping arrangements.” Roman kept his eyes on the top of Ally’s head before placing a soft kiss there. “Seth, you take Dean’s room and Finn can stay in Ally’s. While I don’t like the idea of another Alpha sleeping in my mate’s bed, she knows Finn and will accept his scent in her room more than yours, Seth.”

 

“Your mate doesn’t share your room, man?” Seth turned inquisitive eyes on his former Shield brother.

 

“She hasn’t allowed me to claim her yet.”

 

“Why not? I thought true mates were all over each other after feeling the pull?” Seth glanced at the silent Roman who seemed uncomfortable under the other Alphas’ attention, and turned to Dean when he cleared his throat.

 

“He came off a little strong when he sensed her.”

 

“I’m sure that went over well.” Finn broke a smile, reaching out to take her hand again. “She isn’t your typical Omega; as you probably noticed when Hunter told you that she taught all of us how to shift again.”

 

“I get that she’s different alright but I thought when we found our true mate her Omega would just…submit to our Alpha.” Seth tried to melt into the recliner when Finn broke out in hysterics. “I guess that doesn’t happen and is probably why I’m unmated.”

 

“I’ll say you’re way off, fella, and need to change your views before you run into the same trouble your friend has with Ally. She is an extreme case but most Omegas won’t just submit to any Alpha; even their destined true mate, it seems.” Finn chuckled softly at the poor man’s discomfort and noticed it reflected in Roman.

 

“I’m taking Ally to my room.” Roman eased up with his mate cradled against his chest; his eyes darting to Dean when he shot to his feet.

 

“Roman.”

 

“I’ll sleep in the chair next to the bed, Dean, if I sleep at all. I’m too worried about her to even think of sleeping anyways.” Roman grumbled at him while they both ascended the stairs. “And you’ll be in the room next door to keep my ass in check.” He continued when he followed him towards his bedroom.

 

“She won’t like this, Rome. Her day has been fucked up enough without worrying about you jumping her in the middle of the night!” Dean shouted; scowling at his best friend.

 

“I won’t jump her in the middle of the night!” Roman growled out while he eased his lady gently on to the bed.

 

“You just tried to yesterday! Why in the fuck would she possibly believe that you wouldn’t try again?”

 

“Try what again?”

 

Both men turned to find an irate Irishman standing in the doorway; focusing his icy blue eyes on Roman.

 

“I think you better explain yourself, Reigns.”

 

“Finn.”

 

“Ally, luv?” Finn’s demeanor shifted from anger to relief when he heard that voice, and rushed to her side. “How are you feeling?” He asked, taking her hand in between his.

 

“I feel like I got hit by an angry wolf.” Ally clenched her eyes; weakly lifting a hand to her head when the doorbell rang. “That was way too loud. We need to change that, Roman. My senses are sharper, remember? And yours will be too if you continue shift.”

 

“Whatever you say, baby girl.” Roman smiled; sitting down beside her. “That would be her friend, Cordelia. Would you get the door and show her up, Dean?”

 

“I think Seth could get it.” Dean grit his teeth; still angry about the current sleeping arrangements.

 

“Dean, we’ll talk about it later.” Ally stared fondly into his eyes before shifting her gaze to Finn’s to drive the point home. “Please don’t subject Cordy to Seth’s laugh.” She cracked a smile until his dimpled grin appeared on his face.

 

“Alright, darlin, but just cuz you woke up and I’m not so fucking freaked out anymore. I’ll be right back.” He narrowed his eyes on Roman before spinning on his heel and leaving the room.

 

As Dean made his way towards the stairs, he felt a tingle in his hip that grew to a full-fledged sting by the time he reached the bottom step. Rubbing his sore flesh, he walked up to the front door with a grimace, taking a deep breath.

 

 _‘Honeysuckle and lilacs.’_ He opened the door to find a curvaceous little beauty with chestnut-colored hair and gray eyes, standing there holding a medical bag in one hand and rubbing her hip with the other. “You must be Cordelia Starke.” Dean stared with a slack-jaw; swallowing with difficulty while she nodded with wide eyes.

 

“I am.” She whispered; unable to take her eyes off of his.

 

“I’m Dean Ambrose and uh, I believe – no, I know you’re mine.”

 

“I am.”


	6. Basic Instinct

“I hear you threw yourself between two Alphas and lost.”

 

“Hey, Cordy.” Alyssa rasped quietly; the sound of her own voice making her head pound. “Yeah, I definitely put myself in a bad position. I’ll have to mark it down to instinct and hope I didn’t fracture my skull in the process.”

 

“Well if I can get some help with my equipment, we can get a look inside that head of yours and see how many more brain cells you’ve killed off.”

 

“I’ll do it!” Dean stepped forward; his blue eyes focused on his Omega before he felt the shift in the room. He forced his gaze from shy gray eyes to dart between his best friend’s gray and his Omega’s brown; shifting awkwardly between his feet while his right hand went to his left collarbone. “What?”

 

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” Roman cocked his head, studying his brother’s strange behavior. “Are you alright, Uce?”

 

“What? I’m fine.”

 

“Is that unusual for him? I thought it was part of his in-ring gimmick.” Ally scrutinized the fidgety Alpha that stood at the foot of her bed; a small smirk pulling at her mouth when his cheeks flushed red.

 

“It is but he does it when he’s nervous too.” Roman let some loose strands of his mate’s hair sift through his fingers while he watched his friend shuffle under the weight of their gaze.

 

“Okay, I got sick of sitting downstairs by myself.” Seth strolled into the bedroom on his crutches, propping himself against the wall with a sigh. “What’s going on in here?” He glanced among his friends when the silence continued.

 

“Nothing! Would you two cut the shit? I thought you were on my side.” Dean scowled at Ally before turning to Finn. “Do you mind giving me a hand?”

 

“Not at all.” The Irishman stood and turned to the young doctor; noticing that Dean seemed to be hovering closer to her. “What do we need to bring up for you to fix her, lass?”

 

Cordy quietly gave them the descriptions of the items she needed from the back of her SUV; failing to notice the narrowed eyes of her long-time friend observing her demeanor. It wasn’t until the two men left the room and she approached the bed with her medical bag that her startled gray eyes shot up to meet Ally’s when a hand tipped up her chin.

 

“Your Omega.” Alyssa sighed when she saw the bright green rings surrounding her gray irises. “You found your true mate.” She tilted her head, taking in her friend’s shaky nod.

 

“Imagine my surprise when I’m called by a stranger to come here to look you over and that man ends up being my intended Alpha.” Cordy answered with a hitch in her voice; tears welling in her eyes.

 

“Wait. What?” Seth’s head snapped up comically fast, jerking between the two Omegas before landing on Roman’s beaming smile. “Are you telling me Ambrose found his true mate **here**? His true mate walked into **your** house to look after **your** true mate?” His head swiveled to the injured Omega. “Do you have anymore friends?” He asked Alyssa with a beseeching look in his brown eyes. “Maybe you know my true mate too. It is possible since my two best friends found theirs together, and you two are best friends. Stop laughing, Rome!”

 

“This was chance, Seth, and my best friend is Finn so if you feel the pull, we can check your marks but otherwise, no, I don’t think I have the market on harboring the former Shield’s true mates.” Ally chuckled; pulling her friend into a gentle hug. “Everything will be okay, hon.” She focused on her friend when she heard a sniffle.

 

“It is just so overwhelming; the onslaught of emotions when I sensed him; saw him, has me so rattled. I wouldn’t know which way was up if you held up a sign with an arrow on it.” Her voice hitched with the tears she let loose. “Alphas just get that possessive urge to mate and claim when they sense us but we get slammed with a tidal wave of love, fear, and confusion plus the pull of our Omega instincts. It’s too much.”

 

“I know it is but he’s a wonderful man, sweetie. You will absolutely love him. And hey, he didn’t try to jump you when you walked into the house so that’s a plus.” Ally chuckled while running a soothing hand over her back. “I know you’re scared but trust me, he is an amazing man and he’s proven to be a caring Alpha to me, and I’m not even his Omega.” Alyssa whispered in her ear but Roman heard every word, and felt a surge of shame run through him.

 

“I’ll take your word for it since you’re the most jaded bitch I know.” Cordy sat up straight, wiping her eyes and composing herself when she heard Dean and Finn return. “So I hear you have some lacerations from Baron’s claws to your chest and lost consciousness with some blood loss from the back of your head. Impact trauma, Ally?”

 

“I go big or go home.” She shrugged with a look of indifference.

 

“So I see.” Cordy darted her eyes to Roman and arched an amused brow at her friend.

 

“Shut up, wench.” Ally chuckled with a blush.

 

“Well I need to take a look at those lacerations so you need to remove your top, and then I’ll get a scan of your head to see if the hamsters are still running the wheel. Gentlemen, if you would step out of the room please.” Cordy turned to grab the boxes holding her portable x-ray before she noticed Ally chewing on her bottom lip. “Is there a problem?” She glanced between the hesitant Omega and her Alpha that remained seated at her side.

 

“Roman!” Dean snapped at his best friend, startling him into tearing his gaze away from his mate. “Step out into the hall.” He enunciated slowly and loudly; jerking his head towards the door.

 

“I’ll be outside if you need me.” Roman whispered; clearing the lump in his throat and kissed the top of her head before following Dean out.

 

Cordy smiled at Dean when he pulled the door shut before she whipped around with wide eyes. “Woman, you need to tell me everything! Let me help you with your shirt while you talk.” She eased her friend to a sitting position and gently lifted her tank up over her head, tossing the bloody garment to the floor. “Now start with that tall, dark and handsome Alpha that has woken up your Omega and why you don’t want him in the room while I examine you.”

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

“My two best friends have their true mates under one roof and I’m sitting here alone with a busted knee. This sucks ass.” Seth crossed his toned arms over his chest and shook his head. “And will someone tell me why we’re camped out in the spare room like a bunch of adolescent girls at a slumber party?” He sighed, flopping back on to the bed in Dean’s newly assigned room.

 

“I want to be close in case she needs me.” Roman mumbled while pacing the room.

 

“What are the odds of that after the way you’ve acted since you first scented her?” Dean muttered under his breath while he leaned against the wall; his fingers rubbing at his mark on his left hip.

 

“What is up with that, Rome?” Seth squinted his eyes at the Samoan; leaning up on his elbows. “Why isn’t your mate sharing your bed?”

 

“Do tell, Roman. Why isn’t Alyssa sharing your bed? And why is your best friend so adamant about you not being alone with her?” Finn glared at the big man; getting more frustrated with his silence while he ran a nervous hand along the back of his neck. “He said you came on a little strong. What exactly did that entail?”

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

“How come most of the good-looking ones are knotheads?” Cordy shook her head while cleaning the wounds on Ally’s chest. “I can’t believe he tried to forcibly scruff and scent-mark you.” She scrunched her nose in distaste before releasing a heavy sigh. “In his defense, you do realize his need to knot and claim you is off the chart, right?”

 

“So I’ve heard.” Ally hissed from the sting of the antiseptic.

 

“I’ve seen studies that show how wild Alphas get when they scent their true mate. I’ve even seen ones where an Alpha turned his nose away from an Omega in heat when his true mate was introduced into the room. Speaking of heats, Ally…” Cordy leveled a sympathetic gaze on her friend, grasping her hand. “You said he flushed your suppressants?”

 

“Yeah, he did.” She nodded, lowering her eyes to her lap. “And he won’t take kindly to you writing me another prescription so don’t bother offering.”

 

“Going cold turkey off of suppressants is heavily frowned upon. When your heat hits; and trust me, it can come at any time since you two are in close proximity, it will be the worst heat of your life. The pain, fever and cramps that hit you will leave you in misery, and so weak, you won’t be able to defend yourself. Ally, your Omega probably won’t want to fight it if he comes after you so you better stay safe.” She gave her a tight smile; gray eyes filled with pity.

 

“I’ve heard that too. My only consolation is that his rut will be horrible too.”

 

“Oh Ally, his rut will be way worse than your heat. He gets every symptom you do plus an extreme sensitivity to light and sound.” Cordy shook her head; intense sympathy in her eyes while her friend furrowed her brow in curiosity.

 

“I had no idea it was that bad.” Alyssa averted her eyes, feeling guilty for something she hadn’t even done yet.

 

“By day three, Roman will be completely incapacitated; unable to keep almost anything in his stomach or leave his dark and silent bedroom. I understand making him want to pay for what he did but perhaps his first rut with his mate close by isn’t the time. The fact that you’ll be in estrus will make it worse if you can imagine that.” The young doctor kept her gaze focused on applying antibiotic to her scratches, not wanting to make her friend feel worse. “He’ll be in excruciating pain.” She kept her voice soft; her eyes lowered to avoid making the headstrong Omega uncomfortable or give the impression that she was judging her.

 

“My instincts will not allow him to come to harm.” Ally deflated; her hands fidgeting at her sides.

 

“I know that. Your instincts are why I’m here.” She stood to set up her machine on the bed. “His instincts won’t allow you to be harmed either. I know he scared you with the scent-marking but his purpose in your life is protector and provider. It is buried so deep in his DNA – literally a part of him.” She settled Ally back on the bed, positioned her head and gave her a smile. “We both know mated couples that have conflicts; usually it’s the Alpha that is the problem, like he blames her for not being the one. But even you have to admit that you haven’t seen anything but pure happiness from the two sets of true mates that you know. How can something bad come out of what our Creator deemed perfect?”

 

“I am not ready for him to claim me yet.” Ally answered in a breathy tone after a few moments of silence.

 

“Perhaps there is a way around that.” Cordy’s eyes gave off a mischievous glint before a frown appeared when she heard raised voices in the next room. “Are they fighting?”

 

“Yeah. Your mate is undoubtedly telling Finn what Roman did and tried to do, and my best friend isn’t taking it well either.” Alyssa sighed with indifference, and yet her eyes slid to the wall separating the two rooms, and Cordy could tell her ears and senses were tuned in to the altercation.

 

“Are you going to do anything about it?” Cordy asked with wide eyes when a loud THUMP resounded from next door.

 

“What? Me get in the middle of warring Alphas?” She arched a brow; a smirk tugging at her mouth.

 

“Please! That would be one of the smallest things you’ve done to an Alpha.” Cordy giggled at her friend. “I know taking a mate isn’t your thing; never has been, but since you’ve found Roman, your Omega is demanding you to act on his behalf.”

 

“He found me.” Ally sulked; crossing her arms over her bare breasts. “And the bitch in me is demanding I do a lot more than act on his behalf.”

 

“You called your Omega a bitch!” Cordy fell beside her on the bed, laughing like mad. “That is the funniest shit I’ve ever heard!”

 

“She is! I swear there are times I can envision her in my head rolling over for a belly rub when she sees him or he touches me. The horny bitch just pants when she hears his voice.” She rolled her eyes, swatting at her friend when she broke down in hysterics. “Hush! You’ve seen him! He’s fucking beautiful! It is bad enough that I have to fight her from pulling my panties down, making me drop to my knees and present my pussy to him for his knot. And I know for a fact that man is packing some serious heat in the dick department. I can’t imagine taking his knot will be easy.” She shuddered; crossing her arms and hugging her self.

 

“You’ve never taken a knot, huh?” Cordy sobered up; rolling to her side and propped her head up to look in Alyssa’s eyes.

 

“No, I never let Baron knot me.”

 

“So you not only saved your heat for your mate but never took another Alpha’s knot. That is very interesting behavior from a woman that wants no mate.” She gave a slight smirk. “I admit I’ve been knotted but never shared my heat either. I was too afraid I’d get claimed.” Cordy took her friend’s hand when she saw the woman’s eyes widen with worry. “Don’t panic. If you decide to help him – help you both, actually, when he goes into rut and you into heat, you could always insist he let you tie him down before you ride him.”

 

“Cordelia Starke, you shameless hussy!” Alyssa’s mouth fell open before she cracked up laughing. “Look at you, telling me to tie my Alpha to the bed and ride him through our cycles. And here I thought you were the innocent one between us.”

 

“I learn a lot in my profession. I’ve had a ton of Omegas tell me all sorts of things when they come in for appointments. You might as well benefit from it.” She giggled before sitting up and giving Ally a sympathetic look. “It might be hard for you to get his knot in you without his help though. He does look like a big boy, everywhere, and you’re pretty slight compared to him. He might need to use his strength to uh, get the job done.”

 

“I think I might die from this conversation. Will you just check my head and let me know if I can shift?”

 

“Alright, grouchy, but here’s something for you to mull over while you sit still for the scan. I’ve always understood your stance on taking a mate, I even let you teach me how to shift, and I know you’re a proud, independent Omega. All of that aside, you can still keep to your beliefs and allow your Alpha to maintain his pride and submit to him in the bedroom. Hush!” Cordy narrowed her eyes on the stubborn woman when she went to open her mouth to undoubtedly argue.

 

“Your instincts are invested, your Omega is purring for him and he’s hot as hell.” She ticked off on her fingers. “Give that man a break and present your self for mating, and then make him your equal in public.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

“I know I’ve acted inappropriately…”

 

“Try barbaric, Rome!” Dean cut him off; chest heaving in anger while he held the Irishman at bay.

 

“In all fairness, Dean, the way Rome acted is the way most Alphas know how to act.” Seth stood up for his friend and; as always, tried to act as a mediator between the two dominant males. “It’s bred into us to react that way.” He shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I don’t act that way!”

 

“You’re a totally different animal than most, man. You’ve always toned down your Alpha when you’re with women; even Omegas. I think you balance it out by letting him loose in the ring.” Seth spoke calmly, trying to bring down the tension in his former stable mate. “Rome was raised differently than you. His family is very old-fashioned. You raised your self to be the Alpha you are today.”

 

It went unsaid that Dean chose to learn from the unfortunate things that occurred in his youth; that he didn’t want to be like the Alphas that were around him in his childhood.

 

“He followed his instincts to claim his mate.”

 

“He scared the shit out of her, Seth!”

 

“Dean, I’m not saying he shouldn’t have tried to work it out in his head before he acted like a fucking rapist that forces a mating on his destined Omega!” Seth raised his voice, glaring at a scolded Roman before returning his attention to the blonde. “I’m just saying most of us weren’t taught to think first before we act in that situation. He knows he did wrong. He can feel it from her and that is punishment enough so I think we should cut him some slack.”

 

“Okay but remember you made me her guardian when we’re on the road, Rome, and I will protect her from all harm, including you.” Dean stood with his hands on his waist, leveling blue eyes with gray. “You also wanted me to stick around to play mediator between you so don’t bitch when I jump your ass for fucking up around here.”

 

“Okay.” Roman nodded.

 

“Okay.” Dean nodded; eyes narrowed, and sucked his teeth before he decided his brother was on-board with the supervision.

 

“Are you done lifting your legs and flooding this room with testosterone?”

 

The four men turned to find Alyssa standing in the doorway; arms hugging her midsection, and Cordelia beside her with a smile directed at her mate.

 

“It reeks of Alpha in here.” Cordy giggled while keeping a steady arm around Ally’s back.

 

“You might end up sharing this room very soon.” Ally glanced back at her friend with a smirk.

 

“We definitely need to open a window and air it out.” Cordy’s gaze settled on a fidgeting Dean; a blush coloring his cheeks with dimples on full display.

 

“Your Omega just went belly up, didn’t she?” Ally whispered in the young doctor’s ear; that flushed beet red and stared at the carpet.

 

“I hate you too.” She mumbled back, elbowing her side but had to catch her before she fell over. “Sorry!”

 

“Are you alright?” Roman was there in a flash, holding her steady with his hands on her upper arms.

 

“She will be.” Cordelia answered for her flustered patient. “Against my better judgment, she’s going to shift to heal. Now I didn’t find anything seriously wrong to forbid shifting but she’s still in pain and dizzy when on her feet. I don’t think it will be an easy shift for her but once it’s done, she’ll obviously heal quickly.” She informed the attentive Alpha that wrapped an arm around her back to keep her safely and comfortably against his chest.

 

“Roman and Finn will watch over me, Cordy. You and Dean should at least go and have his claim registered.” Alyssa darted her gaze amongst her friends before glancing up at Roman. “After Baron’s comments at the PC and my conversation with Cordy, I’ve come to understand a few things about you Alphas. That’s all I’m going to say about it.” She said begrudgingly while pouting.

 

“Darlin, are you sure?” Dean hedged forward; his eyes shifting between his mate and charge, clearly wanting to leave but not at the expense of Ally’s well-being.

 

“Don’t be silly, Dean. Go get your claim on record. If the brute gets out of hand again, Finn will rip his throat out.” She smiled like that was most natural thing to come out of her mouth.

 

“Thank you, darlin.” Dean kissed her cheek and flicked his eyes to Roman when he growled his disapproval. “Shut up, ass.” He turned to Cordy, staring down into her eyes and drew in a deep breath of her scent. “Shall we, darlin?” He held out his arm, releasing a sigh when she nodded with a smile and took his arm. “We’ll be back shortly!” He shouted back to his family while he ushered his lady down the stairs.

 

“Our kids are growing up.” Ally watched them go with a fond smile; glancing up at Roman when he chuckled. “Seth, I’m sorry you dragged yourself all the way up here just to go back down but if you want to heal that knee, you better get moving. Help him along, Finn.”

 

“Need some help, baby girl?” Roman asked with his hands settled in the small of her back.

 

“Yes, please.” She nodded sheepishly, wrapping her arms around his neck when he swept her up bridal-style.

 

“You’re wearing my shirt, and nothing else.” Roman growled softly, trying to keep his eyes from devouring her petite form engulfed in his t-shirt.

 

“My tank was ruined with blood and torn up with claw marks. Cordy pulled it out of one of your drawers. If you want to take me to my former room, I can go change.” She pointed down the hall once they were downstairs in the den.

 

“No, I like you wearing my clothes. You smell like me.” He closed his eyes and drew in her scent, nuzzling into the joint of her neck and shoulder. “We’ll move what things you’ll need for the night upstairs to our room later but until then, I have no objections to you wearing my things.”

 

“You might want to get us some towels then so that I don’t tear it when I shift.”

 

“I’ll do better than that and get the blanket and water in the cooler too. Sit here and relax.” He settled her down on the couch, making sure she was steady before stepping back. “I’ll be right back for you.”

 

Alyssa cocked her head; watching her Alpha walk into the kitchen, admiring his physique with an appreciative gaze. A light tap drew her attention to the front window where she found Cordy and Dean grinning and giving her two thumbs up.

 

“Go away!” She hissed, making a shooing motion with a hand. “For fuck’s sake.” She groaned; running a hand down her face.

 

“I got the towels, luv.” Finn announced from behind her; Seth by his side. “Are you alright, Ally?” He asked with a frown when she jumped at the sound of his voice.

 

“I’m fine. Just dealing with two very annoying friends.” She sighed; leaning her head back to look at the two of them. “I’ll need you to shift and run with Seth; keep him company. I don’t know if I’ll be up to running for a while.”

 

“I’d be happy to keep him company, luv.” He smiled down at her; covering his concern, until the returning Roman drew his gaze. “I’ll take the cooler but I need a hand free to make sure Seth doesn’t misstep in the sand.”

 

“I can hold the towels and blanket while you lug me down there.” She stared into Roman’s gray eyes; taking in his nod before he placed the blanket on her lap.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

“There you go!” Ally smiled at Seth when he shakily rose to his feet. “Take it easy, champ.” She warned when he tried to shake his coat out and lost his balance. “Technically your knee is still in the same condition it was just a moment ago. You need to stay in this form for a couple hours to be one hundred percent.”

 

The brown wolf with blonde tips along the right side of his face tentatively stepped towards the woman sitting across from him. He panted happily and gave her a lick along her cheek.

 

“Roman, your friends are very affectionate Alphas.” She chuckled, pushing Seth back out of her personal space. “Go walk along the beach with Finn. When you feel it then start to run. Go ahead!” She urged him with a jut of her chin; the smile fading from her face when the two of them took off.

 

“You didn’t want them around to see you shift.” Roman stated plainly when his mate’s eyes fell closed and she took a few deep breaths.

 

“No, my head is pounding. I heal quickly but it’ll feel like it is going to split open when I shift.” She slowly rose up on her knees and sat on her heels. “Will you help me take off your shirt? I don’t want to rip it.”

 

“Of course.” His concern was genuine and so was his answer; no hint of sexual undertones in it. “Duck your head a bit and lift your arms, sweetheart.” He bunched up the material, lifted it up her torso, and eased it over her head and off her arms. “Easy, Ally.” He dropped the shirt, rising up on to his knees to settle one hand on her hip and drape the other across her abdomen. “Your balance is way off, baby girl. Let me help steady you until you’ve shifted.”

 

“Thank you.” She nodded her head before closing her eyes and let the change sweep over her.

 

Roman furrowed his brow; holding her tight while her bones shifted. He worried when it took her longer than usual to make the transition into wolf form. A keening sound built in her throat before she cried out in agony. He spotted the tears streaming down her face before they were obscured in fur; her change finally complete.

 

“Alyssa!” Roman took her weight in his arms when she collapsed against him; lowering her down on to the blanket on her side with her head resting on his thigh. “It’s okay, baby girl. I’ve got you.” He said softly, tracing his fingers through her fur while she whimpered in pain.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

When Dean and Cordy returned to the house, they found Seth practically vibrating with energy, pacing the kitchen to fetch the items Finn asked for while he made dinner. Alyssa and Roman were noticeably absent and Dean couldn’t help but feel anxious and wish Seth would hurry with his retelling of his first run as an adult wolf.

 

The instant he caught a lull in the conversation he sprinted up the stairs and straight into Roman’s room to find him sitting in the bedside chair and watching Ally as she slept.

 

“She had a bad shift. Spent most of it crying with her head in my lap. She healed up but still had a headache so I told her to take a nap while the guys cook.” He leaned forward, running his hand over her hair for what had to be the hundredth time before resting his chin on his clasped hands. “How did it go?”

 

“My claim was confirmed and registered.” Dean gave him a dimpled grin.

 

“Congratulations, brother.”

 

“We’ve got some things to discuss like her practice is here and she’d prefer to stay so I’ll probably look for a house here, and sell my place in Vegas.”

 

“I might be able to help you there but I would need to talk to Ally first.”

 

“You’re learning, Rome.” Dean smiled at his brother.


	7. Meet the Reigns’

A few days later, the two couples remained residents in the Reigns’ house. Finn returned to his apartment and Seth to his hotel room.

 

Alyssa’s things were moved into the spare room upstairs but she slept in Roman’s bed; the big man remained a fixture in the chair beside it, watching over her.

 

“This isn’t where I fell asleep.” She told him the first morning upon waking; covering her yawn behind her hand.

 

“I waited until you were asleep before I brought you in here.” He mumbled with a guilty expression on his face. “I can’t sleep even with just a wall between us.” He shifted forward in the chair, reaching a hand out to run over her hair on the pillow.

 

“You aren’t sleeping now, Roman.” She turned concerned eyes up to meet his tired ones.

 

“I can at least sit and relax if you are here, Ally. I’m anxious and pace this room until I can be beside you again. Please just give me this and let it go, baby girl.” He gave her a pleading, tired look and she silently nodded her head.

 

That night she changed into one of his shirts and went straight to his room.

 

“I don’t want you anxiously pacing your room until I fall asleep.” She shrugged, crawling under the covers.

 

The smile on his face lit up the room before he moved to take his seat in the chair.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Dean had taken Cordelia to collect a few things from her house and she took the room Ally formerly used next to his downstairs. He could tell she was nervous about moving in but not irrationally so, and he did everything he could to calm her nerves.

 

The young doctor made a point of telling her old friend that her mate appeared to be courting her; taking her out on dates so they could get to know each other. They managed a few outings while remaining close to the house in case Roman got out of hand. Cordy found it quite endearing that he watched over Ally like that.

 

Dean was indeed the amazing man that Ally told her he was. He hadn’t even attempted to claim her yet.

 

Roman was on a mission to prove himself worthy of his mate and had not upset her once – not even when he refused to allow her to return to the Performance Center yet.

 

Alyssa surprised everyone by not arguing with him.

 

There was a happy balance between the Alphas and Omegas within the Reigns’ household. Roman was trying to tone down his Alpha with Dean’s assistance, and Ally was trying to calm her human with Cordy’s help.

 

It was like a slap in the face when Cordy told her friend that it was her human side that had a problem with taking an Alpha, not her Omega. Ally felt like a hypocrite when she realized that her friend was right. Her Omega did indeed live by the code of their ancestors; intent on being equals with her Alpha mate but the instant she met Roman, she wanted her true mate to claim her. Ally’s human side forced her wolf to obey her will and attack and deny him.

 

From the moment she sensed him, she condemned him for letting his human side turn his Alpha into an overbearing brute that thought of nothing but getting his knot in her and making her submit to him. She looked down on him for straying too far into humanity when in fact, she did the same thing.

 

It was a hard reality to face.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

“What’s with you carrying me around all the time? Have you gone caveman on me?” Ally asked with a sly smile; holding on to Roman’s neck while he carted her down the stairs. “And I won’t even go into the whole watching me sleep thing.”

 

“I like carrying you.” He carefully descended the stairs, keeping her protectively against his chest. “And I like watching you sleep.”

 

“That is kind of creepy.” She chuckled before getting serious. “Roman, I healed days ago. I’m perfectly fine.” She stared into his eyes; voice solemn when she sensed his underlying distress.

 

“It killed me.” He sat down on the recliner in the den; keeping her on his lap with his arms wrapped tightly around her midsection. “Seeing you in pain, hearing your cries; it gutted me. I felt so fucking helpless.”

 

“Roman…”

 

“No! You’re mine!” He snapped at her; surprise registering on her face before he shook his head with a sigh. “You don’t understand. I know you’re capable of protecting yourself; you stood up to me like an Alpha, but I’m supposed to protect you, take care of you, and you were hurting and I couldn’t do anything but sit there and watch. That isn’t built into my Alpha or me as a man.” He cupped her face between his palms; barely restrained desperation reflecting in his eyes. “I know you don’t like to hear it but you’re mine just like I’m yours. You were created for me to love.”

 

Alyssa swallowed the lump in her throat; her dark brown eyes darting between his grays.

 

“I know I was a complete dick when we met and I admit my urge to knot and claim you was my first priority. It is an Alpha’s instinct driven urge; to take what was made for us, to ensure no one else takes it away from us. I did some stupid shit that I know scared you and for that I apologize.” A small smile tugged at his mouth when she shakily nodded her head, accepting his apology.

 

“I heard you and Cordy when she explained how she felt when she sensed Dean. I really didn’t take into account how overwhelmed Omegas feel when confronted with their true mates. I just know how I felt when I sensed you.” He furrowed his brow when a tear slid down her cheek, catching it with his thumb and absorbing it into his skin.

 

“I want you to know that; while I still feel the urge to make you mine, I also feel like I’m missing a limb when you aren’t near me. My heart hurts when you’re scared or in pain.” His eyes followed the liquid sadness rolling down her face; obsessed with absorbing each drop into his flesh. “My every thought is about you. All my feelings are wrapped up in you. I am incomplete without you. Do you understand now?”

 

“I think so. You’re saying my impressions of Alphas are as warped as your heavy-handed treatment of your Omega when we met.” She half-smirked until she saw his gold rings surround his gray irises; instantly knowing it was the result of referring to herself as his Omega.

 

“I know I’m your Omega, Roman. I know you’re my Alpha. You don’t have to prove that but I know you will because it’s built into you. What I need you to prove is that we’re equals. Hush!” She placed two fingers over his parted lips.

 

“I know I reacted horribly when you announced your claim. I felt I was justified; and still do based on my Omega’s beliefs but I disrespected you as an Alpha by striking you. This is hard for me, Roman, so give me a moment to ‘use my words’ as Cordy puts it.” She scowled up at him when he chuckled before returning her gaze to her lap.

 

“Take your time, mate.” He smirked; running his fingers through her hair while she struggled to gather her thoughts.

 

“I know Alphas are prideful beings and I will do my best to respect you as an Alpha in public if you will afford me the same courtesy. If we have an issue with each other at work or outside of these walls then we discuss it in private. Agreed?” She glanced up at him through her lashes; rolling her eyes when she saw the satisfied smile on his face.

 

“We are in agreement. I will not – how did Dean put it? Oh right; I won’t drag you down the halls by your hair.” He clutched a handful of hair in his big hand and laughed when a blush spread over her cheeks. “I noticed you mentioned ‘outside’ of our home, baby girl, but what about inside?” He cupped her chin, lifting her face to meet his gaze while his thumb continuously grazed small circles over her skin.

 

“I am trying to learn how to be the Omega you want me to be just like you are trying to be the Alpha I want you to be. Cordy said it is give and take, and it is unfair for me to expect you to change and not change too. I can still be strong without being obnoxiously independent. There are two sides to my Omega; after all.” She cleared her throat, feeling awkward when he lifted an amused eyebrow. “I will stand strongly, supportively and sometimes a little loudly at your side in public, and at home, when we’re alone, I will…submit to my Alpha – when I’m ready and within reason.” She placed a restraining hand on his chest.

 

“And what are your exceptions, baby girl?” He purred seductively in her ear.

 

“I only have one, Roman.” She spoke in a small voice; tension coursing through her that made him pull back and stare at her in concern. “Promise me you won’t claim me until I offer my neck to you.”

 

“I promise, mate.” He nodded before resting his forehead against hers.

 

He sighed happily when she palmed his cheek; nuzzling into her touch. His eyes fell closed in a feeling of contentment until he felt the press of her lips against his. His eyelids dreamily fluttered open, gazing into her browns while he let her lead on placing soft, chaste kisses along his lips.

 

“Mate.” He breathed out, tasting her lips now. He didn’t force it; his tongue just softly lapping at her lips but not entering her mouth. He kept it up until he felt his cock stiffening beneath her and pulled back with a frustrated groan. “I would like us to walk down the beach today and pay a visit to my parents. They are dying to meet you.” He cocked his head and smiled when her dreamy eyes cleared and focused on him. “Yes, I’ve told them that I found you. By now, my whole family knows.”

 

“You’re in for a treat now, darlin. An afternoon with the Reigns’ clan is an unforgettable experience.” Dean ruffled her hair on the way to the kitchen from his bedroom.

 

“Not so fast, Ambrose.” Roman stopped him dead in his tracks; smirking when his brother glanced back at him with a wary eye. “They want to see you and your mate too.”

 

“Shit.”

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

The women sealed themselves behind the locked door to Alyssa’s bedroom and collaborated over clothing. Cordelia became just as self-conscious about her appearance as Alyssa when she learned that Dean considered Roman’s parents and family his own.

 

“I don’t think they’re coming out, Rome.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, pacing the hall in front of the girls’ private sanctuary.

 

“Would you stop fidgeting?” He snatched his free hand away from his mouth when his brother began to gnaw on his thumbnail. “Of course they’re coming out – someday when they run out of food.” He sighed, staring at his watch before his eyes darted up when the door swung open.

 

“Quit being so fucking dramatic.” Alyssa chuckled; stepping out with Cordy’s hand gripped tightly within hers. “Do we look alright to meet the family?”

 

Roman smiled; taking her free hand when he felt her tension. “I don’t know why you’re nervous. Our families have known each other for years, and you both look beautiful.”

 

Alyssa was sporting a sleeveless, V-neck, little black dress that stopped mid-thigh. The bodice of the dress was form-fitting and flared out at the waist. Her tanned, toned legs bare and feet in light beige, heeled sandals that matched her clutch. Her wavy brunette hair was loose across her shoulders and down her back, and she applied just a touch of makeup to accent the emerald rings around her brown irises.

 

Cordelia wore a bright floral print sundress with short-sleeves that went to her knees. The vibrant colors in her dress made her Omega rings stand out against her gray irises. Her chestnut hair was secured by an ornate barrette in a low ponytail. Elegant flat sandals adorned her bare feet.

 

“Believe it or not – a majority of our prep time went into doing each others’ nails.” Cordy wiggled her toes while Ally studied her fingers. “Sorry it took so long. It wasn’t our intention to keep your parents waiting.” She shifted her apologetic eyes between the Alphas before sighing when Dean cupped her chin.

 

“Well you both look gorgeous, darlin; and one thing you need to know about the family – they don’t wait on anyone. You get there on time if you want to eat or you pick up takeout on the way home.” Dean chuckled with Roman before pecking Cordy’s lips. “Shall we?” He held out his arm, beaming proudly when she nodded and slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow.

 

“You ready, baby girl?” Roman held out his hand, pulling Ally into his side when she took it.

 

“I know so many of your family members that I find it strange that I’m actually intimidated right now.” Ally said softly to Roman while they followed behind Dean and Cordelia.

 

“Oh right! Like people aren’t struck by paralysis when confronted by your family. My knees still shake when I have to speak to your dad.” Roman laughed; keeping his eyes on the ground before him.

 

“They didn’t shake when we met. If I remember correctly, you yelled at my father, my brother and Paul.” She glanced up at him with a whimsical smile.

 

“That day was completely different. They were standing between me and what is mine.” Roman huffed; standing a little prouder after his declaration.

 

“Aw shut up, Captain Caveman, before you piss her off again.” Dean turned, walking backwards with a dimpled smirk. “It would be absolutely heartbreaking to see her scruff you again. Oh wait! Nope, it would be hilarious!” He broke out laughing and turned to run when Roman took off after him.

 

“And there go our Alphas.” Ally sighed; patting Cordy’s hand when she slipped it into the crook of her arm.

 

“Yep! Two fine catches.” Cordy nodded with a straight face.

 

“CAPTAIN CAVEMAAAAANNNN!”

 

The women fell into hysterics when Dean cried out the cartoon character’s name just like the show. They caught up to them when the men stopped and Roman pointed to an open area behind the dunes and trees.

 

“What’s going on?” Ally asked when they turned towards them.

 

“I need to ask you something, mate.” Roman took her hand and pulled her towards him, meeting her halfway.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“Dean has decided to sell his place in Vegas and move here to accommodate Cordelia’s practice.” He smiled at the doctor who was beaming up at her soon-to-be mate.

 

“I think that is very sweet of you, Dean.”

 

“Thank you, darlin.” He blushed; glancing down into his Omega’s eyes.

 

“I was thinking we have a lot of property here. In fact, it is empty on both sides of us but this stretch – it is a couple hundred acres between our house and my parents.” He fidgeted for a moment before he let out a sigh and worked up his nerve. “I was thinking we could let them build a house at the halfway point and live here.” He pointed at the lot behind him.

 

“Were you worried about asking me this?” Ally furrowed her brows, looking at him with an inquisitive stare.

 

“A little.” He shrugged.

 

“It is your property, Roman.”

 

“It is our property, Alyssa.” He stood at his full height, back straight and head held high while he held both of her hands. “I think it is only right to discuss important issues with my mate.”

 

“Yeah, how does that silly saying go – happy wife, happy life.” Dean grinned and shrugged his shoulders when the three of them turned to stare at him.

 

“I am not his wife and you are a dork.” Ally chuckled with a shake of her head before glancing back up at Roman.

 

“Would you want to be? My wife, that is.” He clarified when she gave him a confused look.

 

“One thing at a time, big man.” She patted his chest, giving him a soft smile before looking at the lot and turning to their friends. “Well you two need to get your ideas together and decide on stories, bedrooms, bathrooms and extras. I’ll get in touch with my dad’s builder to draw up some floor plans based off of your preferences and; after you okay a final draft, they’ll break ground the next day.”

 

“So, neighbors?” Dean lightly gripped her shoulder and shook Roman’s hand.

 

“No, we’re pack.” Ally hugged the two of them before stepping back to let her mate do the same.  

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

“Hey Uce!” Jey pulled his cousin into a hug before doing the same with Dean, and finally turned to the women with a smile. “Ms. McMahon.” He nodded his head towards her when Roman pulled her in the house behind him.

 

“Why don’t we agree to call each other Jey and Alyssa right now, Mr. Uso, since we’re practically family.” She held out her hand with a smile. “Oh!”

 

“Deal!” He chuckled, pulling the woman into a big hug. “And I can’t believe you know which one I am.” He lifted and swung her back and forth before replacing her on her feet.

 

“Give me some credit. I’m not one of our dumbass commentators, for one, and you two really don’t look exactly alike. Anyone with eyes can see the differences between you.” Ally moved back into Roman’s side while she chatted with his cousin.

 

“She’s an awesome lady, Rome. You are an awesome lady.” He glanced between his cousin to his Omega and gripped her hand. “And who is this lovely lady?” Jey glanced at Cordy standing behind Ally and gave her a little wave.

 

“This is Cordelia Starke, Uce.” Dean stepped forward, taking Cordy’s hand. “She’s Ally’s best friend and personal doctor, and just happens to be my true mate.”

 

“Uce! You found yours too?” Jey beamed at Dean, pulling him into a hug when the blonde nodded. “I can’t believe you and Rome! Finding your mates at the same time! Your parents are gonna flip their shit! Come on in! Everyone is in the yard.”

 

The five of them walked through the house, and out into the backyard through the open French doors. Apparently word of Roman finding his mate had spread through the family because there was a rather large gathering of Samoans waiting on them.

 

“Roman! My baby boy!” A woman setting down a large bowl of salad on the wooden picnic table turned a loving smile towards them and rushed over with open arms, taking her son into a hug.

 

“Hi Ma.” He bent down, wrapping his large arms around her back.

 

“It is so good to see you.” She cupped his face in her small hands, leaning her forehead against his. “And Dean, my sweetheart!” She turned and hugged her adopted son. “You boys need to come home more. I’ve missed you so.”

 

“Hey Ma.” He said softly; a happy smile on his face. “We’ve missed you and Pops too.”

 

“And Alyssa McMahon.” Patricia Reigns faced the fidgeting woman, cocking her head before a beaming smile crossed her face. “I never had the chance to meet you after your birth since you stayed away from the road and chose to work behind the scenes later, and I admit I am stunned that you ended up being my Roman’s chosen one but I couldn’t be happier.” She stepped forward and pulled the young woman into another fierce hug. “Welcome to the family.” She whispered happily into her ear before releasing her.

 

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Alyssa bowed her head to her mate’s mother.

 

“Oh it’s Mom now.” Dean warned her with a grin before he stepped forward with Cordy’s hand in his. “I have good news too, Ma.” He let his eyes drift over to his mate before returning to his mom when she squealed, jumping while she clapped her hands.

 

“Both of my boys found their girls!”

 

“I got lucky, Mom. He called me to come over to Roman’s to take care of my old friend here.” Cordy elbowed Ally before holding her hand out to Patricia. “Cordelia Starke; and I am so happy to meet Dean’s family.” She let out a soft “oof” when Mama Reigns wrapped her in a tight hug. “There are a lot of huggers in this family.”

 

“We are all huggers, my dear. You get used to it.” Patricia pulled back with a laugh. “You boys make the rounds and introduce your mates to the family, and get some food before the twins go through it all. Roman, Dean, your father is manning the grill.” She shooed them off; practically vibrating with joy.

 

“Look at you – getting along with the in-laws already.” Ally smirked at her friend while they were led towards another group of the family.

 

“Yes, well I’m not emotionally stunted like you. I’m a people person.” Cordy pursed her lips, holding back a smile until her friend put her in a headlock, and they started a play fight.

 

“Okay, baby girl, play nice.” Roman wrapped an arm around her midsection while Dean did the same to Cordy, and pulled them apart. “I’m sociable enough for the two of us just like Cordy is for her and Dean.”

 

“Hey! I’m a fucking people person.” Dean argued with a mock-scowl until the other three laughed. “Okay, fine; I can at least handle Twilight when she loses her shit on other people. That should count for something.”

 

“Oh it does, baby. Ally has never been easy to control in the past.” Cordy patted his cheek, unaware that the dimpled grin he wore was because of the endearment she used for him.

 

The two couples made the rounds, meeting new family and making small talk before fixing up their plates and separating to eat, talking amongst themselves in relative quiet.

 

“What do you think so far?” Roman lifted a brow at his mate while taking a bite of potato salad. He couldn’t hide the whimsical smile on his face if he tried. He knew his family could be a little much on new people.

 

“I’ve never been touched so much in an hour’s time in my life. In fact, I don’t think I’ve been touched that much in my whole life.” She giggled; cheeks flushing red when Roman smiled at her.

 

“Cordy is handling it well.”

 

“Well as a doctor, she is used to human interaction. I know!” She waved him off when he arched a brow at her. “We work for the WWE and are surrounded by crew, co-workers and crowds all the time but NXT is on a smaller scale, and I tried to limit my contact to Paul, Finn, and Bear.” She immediately picked up on the change of his mood with the mention of Baron. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Everything is as it should be now.”

 

“So it is. My son has found his true mate and that is something to celebrate indeed.”

 

“Hi Pop.” Roman put his plate down and stood, embracing his father.

 

“So this is little Alyssa McMahon, all grown up.” Sika turned his attention on his youngest child’s mate. He held out his hand, taking hers, and instead of a greeting, he seemed to be sizing her up, seeing if she merited his approval.

 

The smile faded from her face and Roman sensed his mate’s unease while his father scrutinized her.

 

Alyssa felt her hackles rise up when the elder Reigns looked her over. She half expected the old man to demand she strip to be inspected like Omegas were in the old days before claimed by one of the upper class Alphas. Her dark brown eyes snapped towards him when he tilted her chin to the side before disregarding her entirely.

 

“Roman, you haven’t claimed your mate yet and you’ve had her for a few days now. What is the delay?” Sika rounded on his son; a look of disapproval in his eyes.

 

“Pops, we’re doing this at her pace. She’s different…”

 

“There is nothing different about her. She’s your true mate; yes, but she’s an Omega. You tell her to present her self for mating, knot her, bite her and fill her with your pups.” Sika’s voice rose; gathering the attention of the family still present while he berated his son. “An Alpha doesn’t allow his Omega to dictate how this goes!”

 

Ally flushed red from embarrassment but felt her teeth clench and her claws began to lengthen. Aside from the verbal attack on her self, she was getting angry that her mate was on the defensive, trying to explain the delicate nature of their relationship and his father was condemning him for it.

 

“We have trouble, darlin. Come on.” Dean felt Ally’s stress from across the yard; took Cordy by the hand and the two of them quickly made their way to the couple separated by his father.

 

“Why is he treating her like a piece of meat?” Cordelia whispered to her mate while they power-walked through the family.

 

“He’s very old-fashioned.” Dean sighed with a shake of his head.

 

“You mean an old knothead.” She snapped before her eyes widened upon looking closely at Ally. “Oh shit. We need to hurry.”

 

“Sika…” Patricia came forward with her hands up, pleading with her eyes for him to stop.

 

“Hush, woman!” He cut her off with an angry glare before shifting his gaze to his son.

 

Ally fisted her hands; her claws digging into her palms. She could feel her skin vibrate along her skeleton, her bones straining to crack and reform. She shook with the effort to hold it together but each time her mate was berated by his father, she began to lose her grip.

 

“Dad, I can handle my mate…”

 

“Apparently you can’t since she doesn’t bear your mark!” Sika poked a hard finger into Roman’s chest before swinging that digit back to point at Alyssa. “Now take your Omega home and claim her like you should have after your marks were registered.” The elder Reigns bellowed at his youngest not realizing that his widened eyes were directed behind him, and not on him.

 

“Ally?” Roman said warily before she virtually exploded into her wolf form; her clothes shredding and flying in all directions when she shook out her fur.

 

“She shifts?” Sika exclaimed with a look of shock on his face.

 

Feral brown eyes zeroed in on the man that tried to humiliate her Alpha, and all she saw was red. Lowering her head and pulling her ears back, she pulled her muzzle back to bare her teeth. A rolling growl followed by a snap of powerful jaws forced Sika to back up slowly, away from Roman, until she situated herself between her mate and his father.

 

“Omega submit!” Sika shouted at the brown wolf but the man couldn’t keep the shakiness out of his voice, especially when she was joined by a lighter brown wolf, and they both stomped their paws while vicious growls rose in volume.

 

“Cordy, darlin?” Dean moved forward and crouched on her right, placing a hand between her ears. “I know you’re standing beside your sister – your packmate – but you need to let Twilight deal with Pops, and Rome deal with Twilight.” He smiled softly when his mate sat between him and Ally before he glanced up at his surrogate father. “By the way, Pops, I haven’t claimed my Omega yet either, and I’ll be damned if I let anyone dictate how or when I take my mate.”

 

“Dean…” Sika began but a snarling Ally snapping her jaws sent the old Alpha stumbling back on to the ground.

 

“Ally!” Roman shouted when his mate coiled to spring forward on to his father. She froze in place; every muscle locking up before Roman knelt in front of her. He gave her a proud yet sad smile and stroked a hand down her head, between her eyes to her nose. “Go home.”

 

Roman shot to his feet when she darted past him, jumping over his father’s form, weaving between startled family members and leapt over the fence.

 

“Go with her, darlin.” Dean patted Cordy on her side and grinned with his tongue poking from between his teeth when she sailed over the fence a few seconds behind Alyssa.

 

“Dad, I will handle my mate as I see fit. I will claim her when she’s ready.” Roman grumbled out while he picked up Ally’s clutch and shoes before standing tall. “What I won’t do is allow you to talk to or about my mate like that ever again. And if she decides that she never wants to see you again after your shitty treatment of her, I will never see you again either.”

 

“What he said, Pops.” Dean narrowed his eyes on the elder Reigns when he finally made it back to his feet.

 

“Ma, I’m sorry about ruining the get-together.” Roman hugged his mother, rocking her back and forth for a moment. “Ally and I are going to let Dean and Cordy build a house on a lot between us, and you or any of the family are welcome in either of our houses as long as our mates are treated with respect.”

 

“Of course, son.” Patricia nodded with a watery smile; palming his and Dean’s cheeks when Dean reappeared with Cordy’s belongings. “I think both of your girls are lovely, and quite admirable, standing up for you and each other like that.” She whispered with a grin. “Do tell the girls I’m sorry for the way they were treated here today, and I’ll stop by soon if that is okay?”

 

“Of course, it is okay, Ma.” Dean kissed her cheek, giving her a quick hug. “We need to go, Rome. Twilight needs to be checked on.”

 

“I’ll see you soon, Ma.” Roman kissed his mother before walking by his father without a backwards glance.


	8. Warm Bodies

After the disastrous meeting with the Reigns family, Roman and Dean returned home to find Cordy already dressed in a pair of shorts and a cropped tee; coming from the downstairs hall and headed towards the stairs. She looked extremely upset and it matched the vibes the two Alphas could pick up in the house.

 

“Are you okay, darlin?” Dean halted her forward progress with his hands on her shoulders, and ducked down to catch her gray gaze.

 

“Ally is very upset. She isn’t acting right.” She shook her head; tears gathering in her eyes when she glanced at Roman. “May we sit and talk for a moment before you run to her like I know you want to?”

 

“Of course.” Roman nodded his head, following them to the couch while his eyes drifted up towards his room.

 

“Roman, I don’t know how to explain this.” Cordy sighed once they were all seated, trying to find the answers in the carpet. “The easiest way to say it is Ally is an Alpha Omega. I don’t mean an Alpha like you and Dean; although if the Creator should have made anyone an Alpha it’s Ally, but I mean she’s so strong in her beliefs that she would have fought your father to protect you, and she’d die before she submitted to him.”

 

“I know she would have.” Roman cocked his head, waiting for her to say something he didn’t know.

 

“Her Omega is horrified of their behavior, though.” Cordy added quickly, taking note of the big man’s surprise. “Well I’d say it is an even split. Ally and her Omega were determined to defend their mate but it disturbed a part of her Omega that she threatened her Alpha’s Alpha father. I’m kind of torn about the whole thing too.”

 

“I don’t blame you, darlin.” Dean took her hand; holding it between his, and stared into her eyes with a grin. “You were standing beside your sister-in-heart; your pack mate, just like I stand beside my brother-in-heart. Rome and I are pack mates; you and Twilight are our true mates; our Omegas, and the pack we’ve created here will always take priority over everything and everyone else.”

 

“Thank you.” She sniffled; placing a lingering kiss on his lips before burrowing into his chest. “I was so worried you and Roman would be angry, and Alyssa is sitting upstairs thinking the worst.” She turned within the safety of her mate’s arms, furrowing her brow when she found Roman was long gone.

 

“He won’t be angry at her, will he? She did threaten his father, after all.” She turned her concerned gaze back up to the smiling face of her mate and let out a sigh of relief when he shook his head with a laugh.

 

“Oh hell no, darlin. That man loves her so much I think he might have allowed her to give Pops a bite in the ass before he stopped her.” Dean chuckled, pulling Cordy into his side. “Seriously, he was proud as hell; we both were, and regardless what you two think, you made one hell of an impression on the family. I think everyone our generation and younger thought you two were bad ass, and our Ma adores you.”

 

“Really? I’m not the confrontational type like Ally and; even though you aren’t upset with me, I’m still mortified of my behavior.” Cordy flushed; ducking her head in embarrassment.

 

“Oh trust me, darlin, you and Ally made some fans today.” Dean lifted her chin and turned her head towards the back door.

 

There stood the smiling Jey, Jimmy and Naomi. The twins’ arms were loaded down with food and Naomi waved at the couple.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Roman was on his way to Alyssa’s room when he jerked to a stop and turned, picking up her scent from his room. He peeked his head into the open door before slowly making his way in, stopping a few feet short of the foot of his bed.

 

His mate sat before him wearing a tank and shorts. Her knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped across her shins, and head lowered, hiding behind her hair. She reeked of shame, sadness, and a hint of fear.

 

Roman set her clutch on the dresser behind him and placed her shoes on the floor when he knelt before her. Gently, he uncrossed her arms, setting her hands on the bed by her sides, pulled her ankles forward until her legs hung off the bed, and took her hips in his hands, lifting her off the bed and settled her on his lap.

 

She instantly buried her face and upper body into his chest, and he placed one hand on the back of her head and the other between her shoulder blades, cradling her in his comforting embrace.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to but I couldn’t help it.”

 

“Oh baby girl, you have nothing to apologize for.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, starting a gentle back and forth rocking motion. “My father treated you like shit and I’m the one that’s sorry. I don’t think I truly understood the term ‘knothead’ until the moment he treated you like a family pet. I’m so sorry.”

 

“I thought you’d be angry.” She sobbed into his chest.

 

“No, my love. You stood up for me and yourself. I couldn’t be angry at you for that.” He moved the hand from the back of her head to lift her chin and swiped his thumb over her cheek. “Now stop crying, my beautiful Omega. I hate to see you sad. Your pain tears at my heart.”

 

Roman kissed her tears away with soft pecks of his lips until he caught the corner of her mouth. She gasped lightly, parting her lips and darted her brown eyes to his grays. They were so close their breath mixed and Roman couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He growled in the back of his throat before sweeping his tongue over her lips and then dipped it in to explore her mouth.

 

He held his breath when her hands went to his shoulders; gripping his shirt, and waited for her to push him away. His entire body both relaxed and became charged when her fingers slid into his hair, pulling it free from the bun at his nape, and she melted into his kiss.

 

One big hand cradled the back of her head; deepening their kiss, and the other slid down to the small of her back, pulling her heated center flush to his burgeoning erection. He didn’t thrust against her mound or roll his hips into her in the slightest, he just held her to him, to show what she did to him.

 

“You taste so amazing, mate.” He gasped against her lips, trying to get air into his lungs.

 

For her part, Alyssa rested her forehead against his chin, struggling to calm her racing heart and rampant thoughts. It didn’t help that Roman kept pressing his lips to her skin. Her silence did sober his libido enough to focus on how she was feeling though.

 

“Are you okay, mate? Cordy said you weren’t acting like yourself earlier.” He took hold of her upper arms, moving her back just enough for him to rest his forehead against hers; their eyes meeting. “Are you still upset about my dad or did I do something wrong?”

 

“No, Roman.” The naked vulnerability in his eyes punched her in the heart. She shook her head, cupping his cheek in her palm. “You did nothing wrong. My Omega is having an identity crisis.” She sighed when he cocked a brow at her, wanting an explanation. “The part of my Omega that wants to uh, love you and uhm, submit to you is taking some getting used to or maybe she’s just pissed that we locked her up for so long that she’s giving me a migraine on purpose.”

 

“Are you saying that at least part of you wants me?” He gave her a cocky grin; making a point to pull her lower body closer to his.

 

“A part of both sides of me are panting after you, Alpha.” Her eyes widened in shock; body going rigid with tension when she called him that, and saw his Alpha gold rings surround his irises.

 

Roman knew his Omega let it slip and bringing attention to it would only make her more uncomfortable. Instead, he took a tight hold on his horny, eager Alpha and reined him in while he nuzzled his cheek against her silky hair. He hummed softly in his throat; almost a purr-like sound, to calm the both of them, and continued his gentle rocking motion.

 

“What else is on your mind, mate? I can feel something else is bothering you.” He spoke softly next to her ear; just lending her comfort.

 

“Your parents aren’t true mates, are they?” She whispered into his neck.

 

“No, they aren’t or he never would have spoken to her like that.”

 

“That’s a lie, Roman.” Alyssa pulled back just enough that they were nose-to-nose. “I am your true mate and he demanded that I submit. He checked me over like a pedigreed dog on show and as soon as he saw the absence of your mark, he insisted you bring me home, knot me and place your pups in my womb. I was property in his eyes.” Her voice broke and she lowered her head to hide the tears in her eyes. “I know he’s your father but he is everything that turned me against being claimed by an Alpha.”

 

He knew without it being said that not only was she embarrassed by his father’s treatment of her but she also felt violated. And despite her status as an Omega, she was also a McMahon, and if she wished to, she could bring a world of hurt down upon his family with a simple phone call to her father.

 

His mate didn’t seem the type to hide behind her father though. That was apparent from her actions towards his father. No, this problem was to be solved between him and his Omega.

 

“I’m sorry.” He took her face between his large, gentle hands and kissed her forehead. “I’m so sorry. I know I was horrible the first few days we met but I’ve dreamed of you my entire life. I would never treat you like that. I won’t lie and say I don’t have my urges, baby girl, but bottom line is I fell in love with just the thought of you as a child. Now that I have you in my arms, I will cherish you forever.” He held her to him, running one hand along her spine.

 

“What about your father?”

 

“You’ll never have to see him again if that is your wish, and I told him as much.” He nodded in reassurance when she glanced up at him through her eyelashes. “My mother, brother and cousins are welcome here if they treat you and Cordy with respect but everyone else has been warned to stay away if they have any issues with the way Dean and I are handling you and Cordy.”

 

“You did that for us?” Her deep brown eyes shined with tears, staring at this man in awe.

 

“Yes we did, darlin.” Dean answered, crouching down beside them with Cordy at his shoulder. “No one tells us how to handle our mates. This is our pack, right?” He grinned when she nodded with a soft smile. “Now dry your eyes, Twilight, and you get that hard-on under control, brother. The twins and Naomi brought over food Ma packed for us since Pops ruined our dinner. Come on and eat.”

 

Alyssa took Dean’s outstretched hand and let him assist her to her feet.

 

No one noticed the gold Alpha rings flash around Roman’s gray eyes or the momentary snarl curl his lip.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

After assuring Alyssa that she looked fine dressed as she was, the four of them joined the twins and Naomi downstairs. The women had uncovered all the dishes Mrs. Reigns had sent over and laid them out on the dinner table, and then grabbed plates and utensils from the kitchen.

 

The men retired to the den, spacing themselves out on the furniture to leave room for their mates beside them.

 

“I don’t think the family will stop talking about tonight for a long time.” Jimmy chuckled with a big grin, taking a sip of his beer.

 

“I thought your dad was gonna stroke out when Alyssa shifted.” Jey held his stomach, laughing loudly.

 

“I’m sure she heard you already since her hearing is more acute than ours but try to keep a lid on bringing up Dad.” Roman shifted his gaze between his cousins, trying to remain serious since it was a sore spot for his mate but at the same time finding humor in it too. “She feels kind of bad about going after him like that.”

 

“I think the shifting thing is cool, Uce.” Jimmy leveled his cousin with a determined look. “And I think your dad was way out of line with the rest of that shit. The way he treated your mate and Aunt Patty was bullshit and I don’t blame her in the slightest.”

 

“Neither do I. He had that shit coming.” Jey added with a shrug of his shoulders. “I know a lot of our dads and elder members of the family are old-fashioned but there’s old-fashioned and there’s just acting like a pig. Our pops is just a tad better than yours but I think being around Naomi is making him loosen up.” He glanced over at his twin, getting a nod in return.

 

“Jimmy got lucky finding his true mate too and he’d never let anyone treat her less than the princess he treats her as.” Jey continued. “Uce, when and if I find my true mate, I would do exactly what you did if anyone treated her the way your dad did Alyssa.”

 

Alyssa was leaning against the wall just outside of the den; tears in her eyes, a smile on her face, and three plates of food balanced on her arms, listening to the men talk. Cordy and Naomi walked up carrying two plates each, and all three women exchanged blushing grins.

 

“Girl, I told you everything would be fine with the boys. Now let’s go feed our men.” Naomi bumped her hip into Alyssa’s and giggled before leading the way into the den.

 

“Are you alright?” Cordy held up her friend with a hand on her forearm. “I know this day has been difficult but you’ve never cared about putting an Alpha in their place before. I’ve just never seen you this out of sorts before.”

 

“I’m okay; just tired from all the hassle of today.” Ally nodded; reassuring her friend until she reluctantly accepted her excuse and took Dean his plate. _‘Fuck, I can feel it coming.’_ She set one plate down, wiped the sweat from her forehead, picked the plate back up, and went to the den.

 

“Thanks, Ally!” Jey beamed brightly, taking his plate from her outstretched hand.

 

“You’re welcome.” She gave him a tiny smile before turning to Roman. Her mate had the most adorable look on his face; eyes full of love, appreciation and a hint of lust, with a smile that made her knees weak. He took both plates from her and settled them on the coffee table before pulling her down beside him.

 

“I wasn’t expecting this, and I don’t expect this of you but thank you.” Roman whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

 

“You’re welcome.” Alyssa flushed; breathing heavily through her parted lips.

 

Cordy arched a brow; watching her friend closely from the loveseat beside Dean. A sheen of sweat glistened on her skin, a flush tinting her flesh and she appeared to be on the verge of panting. She knew those signs from personal and professional experience. She kept an ear on the surrounding conversation while keeping an eye on Roman now.

 

“So Dean plans on making the big move from Vegas to here and building an actual house? I am impressed.” Jimmy smirked at the blushing Alpha who nodded and clasped his mate’s hand in his.

 

“Cordy’s practice is here, and I really don’t have anything calling me back to Vegas. I figured we should take up Rome and Ally’s nice offer of the property and a builder. In fact, I think we should discuss what we’d like our place to look like as soon as possible so they can break ground and we can get out of their hair.” He chuckled; turning hesitant eyes on his Omega.

 

“I was also thinking maybe it would be a nice idea to ask if you’d like to work with us, stay on the road with me. Not all the time because I know you have clients but you know – when you can.” Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, unable to get a read on what his mate was feeling.

 

“And your bosses would just go for this idea?” Cordy asked with an arched brow.

 

“They try their best to keep mated couples together, darlin, especially true mates. And it isn’t like they don’t know you or your worth to the company. We only have Beta doctors on payroll and an Omega specialist would be a hell of a find.” Dean darted his eyes to a distracted Alyssa before looking back into beautiful gray irises. “I think you have some pull with that one over there and she seems like a full-time job.”

 

“Hey!” Ally snapped out of her daze for a moment and furrowed her brows at the playful insult before mindlessly returning to eating her meal.

 

“You clear it with Paul and Stephanie, and I’ll consider it.” Cordy smiled, cupping her mate’s scruffy cheek in her palm.

 

“Yeah?” Dean asked with a hopeful but excited look.

 

“Yeah.” She nodded; giggling before he took her lips in a sweet kiss.

 

“I can tell you now you’ll be hired on. The company cannot handle these Alphas wandering around whining and snapping at each other because they miss their Omegas.” Naomi pinched her husband’s cheeks and laughingly pecked his lips.

 

“I’m not ashamed to admit it’s true.” Jimmy smiled lovingly at his mate. “Fuck knows Rome has been whining for months and he hadn’t even met you yet. And Dean is bitchy on a good day. Can you imagine them without you two?”

 

“Oh hell no!” Jey shook his head; an imaginary shiver running up his spine.

 

“I am not bitchy!” Dean snapped at the grinning twins before a smile broke out on his face; his dimples making an appearance. “I’m just an asshole but Rome definitely was whining, and he’s a pouty bitch.”

 

“I was cranky, not whiny, and yeah I might have pouted because I was waiting for this one to walk into my life but I wasn’t a bitch about it.” Roman shifted towards Ally to face Dean, and placed a hand on her thigh; his chest pressed along her side.

 

Alyssa felt the weight of his right arm settling around her shoulders, pulling her into his warmth but the heat that spread from his left hand on her bare thigh sat oppressively on her chest, restricting her airflow. She swallowed heavily, dragging the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead before she vaguely became aware of Jey’s distant voice repeating her name.

 

“I’m sorry – what was that again?” She glanced up at him, seeing the shock enter his eyes.

 

“I, uh, asked how long you’ve been shifting?” He repeats; not drawing attention to the emerald rings that flicker in and out of her eyes.

 

“All of my life it seems.” She answered in a daze; closing her eyes and shaking her head in an attempt to clear the fog in her brain.

 

Cordy narrowed her eyes on her friend; knowing the others were staring at her too to see if she had more to say.

 

“Baby girl? Are you alright?” Roman whispered into her ear, and the purr of his voice trickled down her spine and took root right in her womb. The shock of it was like a punch to the gut. “Ally?” He cocked his head at his mate when she shuddered and shot to her feet like the devil was on her ass.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not feeling well and I think I’m going to turn in.” She hurried out from behind the coffee table and around the loveseat where Dean and Cordy were situated; their concerned eyes following her. “Thank you for bringing over dinner. I really enjoyed hanging out with you guys tonight. I’m sorry for this and that messy business with my wolf.”

 

“You don’t have anything to apologize for, little cousin.” Jimmy shook his head with a genuine smile.

 

Naomi and Jey nodded in agreement and Roman had never been more thankful for his cousins than this moment.

 

“Well thank you. Uh, good night.” She waved timidly before darting up the stairs.

 

“Leave her be for a bit, Roman.” Cordelia leveled him with a practical stare; knowing what was going on with Ally and that she probably needed space from her mate right now. “She’s not running away from you. She won’t disappear if you’re not watching her all the time. She’s right there, big man.”

 

“Is she gonna be okay?” The look of fear in his eyes warms her heart and she gives him a soft smile with a nod of her head. “Are you sure I shouldn’t go check on her?”

 

“Finish your visit with your family, Roman. You’ll see her when we turn in for the night.” Cordelia ruffled his hair before picking up their plates to clear the table.

 

Naomi followed her into the kitchen with a stack of plates and utensils, siding up next to her to rinse while Cordy loaded the dishwasher.

 

“She’s going into heat, isn’t she?” She whispered low enough that the men wouldn’t hear her in the den.

 

“Yeah, she is.” Cordy nodded her head while setting a handful of utensils in the basket. “Roman threw her suppressants away right after his claim was registered. He threw his away too.” She turned to Naomi when she gasped and almost fumbled a plate.

 

“The first whiff of her heat scent he picks up and he’ll go into full-blown rut.” Worry entered her eyes when she caught Cordy’s apprehensive nod. “I take it there is a problem with that given that look and the ass-chewing Roman gave his dad about handling her in his own time.”

 

“She’s never been knotted and she isn’t ready to be claimed.”

 

“Oh!” Naomi’s eyes opened wide; her mouth moving but no words coming out until she took a deep, calming breath. “We’re a call away if you need help with him.”

 

“I’m going to take you up on that offer. Roman is a big boy with a rut on the near horizon and his true mate within reach. Dean and I will need all the help we can get.” Cordy pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Naomi to add her info into the contact’s list, and then quickly dialed it to send her number to her phone. “Thank you. I have a feeling I’m going to love being a part of this family.” She hugged the woman after tucking her phone back into her pocket.

 

“I am going to love having two more sisters my age to hang around with and it’ll be so fantastic if you decide to come on the road with us!” Naomi practically vibrated with excitement and Cordy couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“The thought is actually starting to appeal to me.”

 

“That’s what I wanted to hear!” Dean leaned into the kitchen and wagged his eyebrows.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Alyssa lay sprawled in the center of her bed in her room. The first cramp hit her minutes after she came upstairs and she focused on the sounds downstairs as a coping mechanism.

 

She picked up dishes rattling in the kitchen.

 

She heard the twins and Dean in the den.

 

_‘But not Roman.’_

 

About twenty minutes later, it sounded like they were exchanging goodbyes and she definitely heard the deadbolt flip on the back doors.

 

Another cramp hit low in her abdomen, causing Ally to curl up with the pain. Her clothes were damp, sticking to her sweat soaked skin. She uncurled her aching body and slowly stripped off her tank; flopping back to let the air-conditioning bathe her bare upper body with cool air.

 

Her eyes fluttered closed when she heard her mate’s laughter downstairs; the deep timbre of his voice following.

 

_‘Roman…’_

 

Images of golden skin, glistening muscles, ripped abs and that ‘Monster Cock’ flashed behind her eyelids and that started her natural slick to drip from her folds.

 

_‘And now I’m horny – fucking fabulous.’_

 

She lifted her hips, shoved her shorts down her legs and kicked them to the floor; panting with the effort it took to keep from touching her self.

 

_‘Fuck my life.’_

 

Her restraint began to ebb when she heard her Alpha bid Dean and Cordy goodnight while ascending the stairs. A spike of arousal built within her when his footsteps briefly took him to his bedroom before continuing on to hers. Her breath became labored when his hand tried the door knob only to find it locked, and she began to pant when he hesitantly called out her name.

 

“Ally? Baby girl?”

 

He rapped his knuckles lightly on her door and each knock pulsed through her body to her weeping pussy.

 

“Ally, are you okay?”

 

_‘Oh Roman, please stop.’_

 

“Why is the door locked, mate? You know I can’t sleep without you.”

 

_‘Go away. Please go away.’_

 

“Baby girl?” Roman sighed heavily when he was met with silence; his forehead falling forward to meet the solid wood of the door. He took a deep breath; preparing himself for a sleepless night alone in his room when his Omega’s scent hit him like an anvil to the chest.

 

“Ally.” He growled her name low in his throat; his nails scoring the paint on the door. “Let me in, baby girl.” He panted out; slamming one big fist against the wood.

 

“Not on your life, Big Bad Wolf.” Dean called out from the top of the stairs; Cordelia on the phone behind him. “Walk away, Rome.”

 

“Stay out of this, Dean.” He snapped; pounding his hand on the door again.

 

Cordelia glanced down the stairs when the back doors flew open and feet stormed up behind her before she grabbed Naomi’s hand, and they side-stepped Dean.

 

“Darlin?” Dean reached out for his mate; worried when the two women started towards the Alpha in rut.

 

“He won’t hurt us, honey, but he will go through all of you to get to her.” Cordy assured her mate, holding out a hand to keep him and the twins at bay.

 

“We can’t let you in there, Rome.” Naomi ducked under his arm; wedging between him and the door, and pushed him back to arms’ length.

 

“Naomi…” Roman ground out of clenched teeth, shaking his head in frustration.

 

“No!” Cordy barked at him; a snarl curling her lip when her wolf pushed forward. “You have to wait for her to come to you or call you to her. Are we clear?” Gray eyes narrowed on gray eyes; one surrounded in gold, the other in emerald green. “You made promises to her, Roman. Are you going to keep them?” She asked the pacing Alpha.

 

“I won’t break my promises but – I might need help remembering them when my rut gets worse.” The big man took a deep breath; drawing in his mate’s scent before he stormed down the hall, past his brother and cousins and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

 

“One of us needs to be outside this door until she caves.” Cordy told Naomi when the men joined them. “He won’t hurt us. Jimmy is a mated Alpha. Dean is next safest because we scent-mark but Jey; as an unmated Alpha, you’re in danger. Try to stay away unless Dean and Jimmy need help restraining him.”

 

“Okay. Since we’re all staying here until they get their mating underway, and one of you ladies needs to stay out here, I’ll go out and buy an air mattress for you to sleep on when you’re on guard. When I get back, I’ll take the couch to crash on.” Jey nodded; darting his eyes over the two couples before starting down the stairs.

 

“Thanks, Jey!” Naomi called out before turning to Cordy. “Which one of us is up first?”

 

“I’ll take first shift so I can try to get in there and take her some fluids. You guys can stay in my room and I’ll stay with Dean when it’s your turn.” Cordy took in everyone’s nods before giving them a faint smile. “Now this is one interesting way to get to know the family huh?”

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Ally groaned at the light laughter outside of her door before focusing her attention to the wall that separated her from Roman. Rolling off the side of the bed, she stood on shaky legs and walked like a newborn until she was standing there; a hand on the cool sheetrock.

 

Roman paced along the wall, stopping when he zeroed in on his mate’s sweet scent. He had stripped down the instant he stepped into his room; breaking out in sweat when his rut kicked in. He stood in his boxers; hard-on straining against the material, with his hands braced on the wall, his nose and mouth taking her in.

 

_‘She’s here, right here. Smells so fucking good.’_

 

The two of them seemed to stare beyond the wall when their hands occupied the same space until Ally’s legs finally gave out and buckled under her. Roman instantly went to his knees, moving his hands along the plaster when he sensed her on the floor.

 

He whined in the back of his throat when he heard her whimper in pain. “I’m here, mate.” He whispered while he sat, leaning against the wall and kept his hand where her back was. “I’m right here, my love.”


	9. Heat

Day one of Ally’s heat found Cordy sitting on her bedside, forcing her to uncurl her aching fever-ridden body to sip fruit juice from a straw while the young doctor wiped her sweaty brow with a cool cloth.

 

Dean was installing a new keyed lock on the door that Jey bought when he picked up two air mattresses; one for him downstairs and one for either Cordy or Naomi on guard duty outside Ally’s door.

 

That was the first problem that arose with the rutting Alpha.

 

Despite the fact that Dean and Cordy were true mates and employed scent-marking until she was ready to be claimed, Roman still didn’t like that Dean was so close to his naked mate while she was in heat, and charged the hallway like a rabid beast.

 

Naomi and Jimmy headed him off, getting between the two Alphas with Naomi taking the lead.

 

“Now Rome, you know damn well Dean thinks of her as a sister, and his true mate is in that room with yours.” She held up her hands, pushing the big man back until he growled at her and she slapped him across the face. “Don’t give me that butthurt look! You growled at me! Now get your ass back to your room before I slap the taste out of your mouth again! Go!” She stomped her foot; a painted fingernail pointing towards his door.

 

Roman cradled his stinging cheek in his palm; his hurt eyes narrowing on the furious mate of his cousin before averting to the floor, and turning towards his door with a pout.

 

“I think you hurt his feelings.” Jimmy chuckled, wrapping his arms around his wife’s midsection.

 

“I don’t give a shit. I won’t have him growling at me like that. I’ll knock that big bastard on his ass.” She grumbled, sitting on the mattress with her mate; the two of them laughing once they caught each other’s eye.

 

Dean smiled at the couple’s boisterous laughter before a pained whimper from behind him made him frown. He darted his eyes over his shoulder at Alyssa on her bed, curled up in the fetal position.

 

The woman was in absolute misery. He could feel it in the air around him.

 

Dean had always loved the smell of an Omega in heat. It appealed to every unmated Alpha on the planet; drove them crazy with the urge to knot. Seeing her now; even naked with sweat-glistening skin, he didn’t feel the pull towards her like his brother assumed he would.

 

Alyssa was a beautiful woman. Dean would always think so; and would probably be chomping at the bit to get to the sweet-smelling Omega if he had never met his true mate. No, no matter how delicious the heat-stricken woman looked to him, Dean was her brother-in-heart, and Cordy was the only Omega for him.

 

He felt bad for his pack mate. It hurt his heart to see her in pain and know that something far worse was on the horizon for his brother.

 

“I’ve had tons of heats.” Ally groaned, clutching her stomach. “Why is it so bad this time? I feel like I’m dying.”  Her voice broke, staring up at her friend with tears trekking down her face.

 

“It’s bad because your Alpha is next door.” Cordy kept her tone soft while she dabbed a cool cloth over Ally’s forehead. “Your Omega wants her mate, hon.”

 

Cordelia remained silent while dipping the washcloth in the bowl of cool water and continued wiping down her friend’s heated skin. She knew Ally was struggling against her Omega’s instincts and didn’t want to upset her more in her current condition.

 

“Is Roman okay?” Alyssa whispered; concern in her sad eyes.

 

“He’s riled up right now; lashing out at the men that dare to get between you.” She smirked when Dean chuckled behind her.

 

“How long before his rut starts to debilitate him?” She directed the question to Dean; tears choking her words in her throat.

 

“It’s different for every Alpha.” He shrugged his shoulders; nervously toeing the carpet. “Some can last anywhere from two to four days but never beyond that before the pain takes them down.”

 

“And a knotting is the only light at the end of his torment?”

 

“Oh darlin, a knotting is the only cure for all that ails both of you.” He gave her a tight-lipped smile; trying for levity but knowing it fell short when she averted her eyes to the wall separating her room from her mate’s.

 

“I’m going downstairs to cook something for the two of you.” Cordy picked up the bowl of water and passed it to Dean to empty in the bathroom. “Both of you need to keep your strength up. Jey bought some Gatorades too and that’ll do you a world of good with all this sweating. Maybe afterwards we can run you a cool bath?”

 

“And who is taking care of Roman while you two and Naomi and Jimmy wait on me?” For a moment, the haze cleared from Alyssa’s eyes when her emerald rings circled her brown irises; her irritation flashing across her features.

 

“He isn’t easy to deal with, Ally. Naomi and I can head him off in the hall when he tries to bust down your door but Jimmy and Dean aren’t too thrilled with the idea of us going into his room.” Cordy hedged towards the door when a shroud of darkness settled over the room.

 

“She’s right, darlin. There is no way I’m letting my mate near a rutting Alpha like that.” Dean returned from the bathroom and placed a reassuring hand on the back of Cordy’s neck. “Jimmy and I might feel better once he’s bedridden.”

 

“And he reacts badly to any Alpha near him when you’re in heat.” Cordy added with a guilt-ridden look.

 

“So you just leave his food and water at his door and run off? No one is checking to make sure he’s okay in there?” Ally’s voice rose with a growl; her anger rising with the protectiveness over her mate.

 

“Ally, darlin…” Dean cut off when Naomi stuck her head in the door.

 

“We need you two downstairs for a moment.” She jerked her head towards the hall before vanishing a second later.

 

“I’ll be back with your food.” Cordy gave the irate Omega a quick smile before following her mate out and down the stairs.

 

“What’s going on?” Dean glanced between the concerned Naomi and the frustrated twins before Jimmy dragged his gaze from his brother, and faced the couple.

 

“Jey can’t stay here any longer.”

 

“Why not?” Dean turned his attention to the self-conscious twin that seemed to get more uncomfortable the longer he stood there.

 

“I’m feeling the effects of her heat.” Jey mumbled while his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “Look, I’m an unmated Alpha and I don’t have my true mate beside me to distract me from that scent. I need to leave before I cause more trouble rather than help you.”

 

“He’s right. We don’t need two horny Alphas under one roof sniffing after one Omega.” Naomi addressed the room; patting Jey on his shoulder.

 

“If you guys need me to pick up anything at the store just call and I’ll send it back with Aunt Patty.” He gave his brother a one-armed hug before turning to Dean.

 

“Thanks, Uce. You’ve been a big help so far and I’m sorry we didn’t think that you’d be affected by her heat before now. It was stupid of us really.” Dean hugged Jey and slapped him on the back before taking a step back.

 

“It’s alright, Uce. There’s a lot going on around here with you and Rome finding your true mates. I understand things slipping your mind especially with her heat kicking off his rut. Be sure to call if you need anything. I’m gonna run.” Jey gave a tentative wave, turned on his heel and strode out the back door like his life depended on it.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Dark brown eyes followed Jey’s trek out of the house from upstairs. Ally quietly observed her family converse while making their way towards the kitchen before she turned her head towards Roman’s door down the hall.

 

On four furry brown paws, she skirted the air mattress and traipsed across the carpeted floor until she reached the shut door. _‘I clearly didn’t think this through.’_ She sat with a huff; staring at the doorknob for a moment. Casting a quick look over her shoulder to make sure the coast was still clear, she lightly scratched at the wood barrier between her and her mate, whining softly.

 

The door swung open before she could lift her paw to scratch again, and she stared up at her Alpha.

 

“Baby girl.” Roman rumbled low in his throat, stepping aside to let her in and closed the door behind her. “Are you alright? I’ve been feeling your pain for hours.” He sat down on the floor in front of her, stroking a hand between her ears and down her neck.

 

“You’ve been in agony. I can’t believe you managed to shift.” He ran his fingers through the fur on either side of her face; absorbed in the urge to just feel her.

 

Ally cocked her head, taking in his appearance and whining low in her throat. He was shirtless; sweat glistening on his bronze chest and arms, wearing just a pair of loose black basketball shorts that did nothing to obscure a painful looking erection.

 

Roman blinked in surprise when his mate placed a paw on his chest and leaned forward to lap her tongue over his face. “You came to me in this form because you’re afraid I’ll pin you down and knot you.” He let his eyes follow his hands that skirted through her fur on her sides before fixing his gray on her brown. “But you did come to me because you’re worried about me and if it’s possible, I love you more for that.” He gave her a watery smile before laughing when she licked his nose.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Cordy balanced the tray on her arm and opened the door to Ally’s room, feeling her stomach drop when she found no sign of her friend. “Dean!” She turned towards her mate that was trailing her up the stairs with a tray for Roman. “She’s not in here!”

 

Dean sat the tray down at the top of the stairs and rushed into Roman’s room with no thought of his own safety. At a quick glance, he noticed the bed was empty and moved to the other side, looking down at the floor. There he found Roman curled up around wolf Ally; his chest pressed to her back and an arm curled over her side to rest on her furry stomach.

 

They were sound asleep.

 

He tip-toed to the door; taking care not to wake them up, and met Cordy out in the hall. “Leave her tray of food but take her drinks back to her room. She’d have to shift to drink unless we get her a bowl, and I doubt she’d want to do either of those.” He chuckled when his mate vigorously shook her head in the negative. “I’ll leave his tray and they can eat when they wake up. We leave the door open and sleep in the hall to make sure she gets back to her room.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” She smiled; rising up on her toes to peck his lips.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Day two was worse for Alyssa. The cramps and fever were unbearable and the pain excruciating when she attempted a shift but she managed to check on her mate.

 

She spent half her time in wolf form with Roman; giving him comfort with her presence and licking the sweat from his aching body. He kept his fingers buried in her fur and nuzzled his face against it as often as he could.

 

Their caretakers were hard-pressed to get food and fluids in either of them when they were together. Roman couldn’t bring himself to remove his hands from her to feed himself.

 

The only way they could get either of them to eat and into a cold bath to soothe their feverish bodies was to separate them, and the only way to separate them was to tell Ally that her presence was hurting Roman as much as it was helping.

 

The Omega in her reeled at the thought of causing her Alpha harm. She grudgingly left him a few times that day so that he could eat and bathe. Upon returning to her room, she shifted back to human form and did the same.

 

Roman begged her not to leave him each time she went to her room.

 

Neither of them got a moment of rest or sleep while apart. 

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

The morning of day three, the big Alpha succumbed to the worst of his unfulfilled rut. His aversion to the sunrise ensured the blinds were drawn casting his room into darkness. His hearing was so sensitive that their caregivers had to whisper even when downstairs.

 

The only sounds to reach Roman’s ears were his mate’s whimpers and sobs but it hurt too much to move to check on her. Naomi and Cordy wouldn’t let him enter her room but he would have preferred to at least get out of bed and sit by the wall; as close to her as he could get.

 

Silent tears fell from Roman’s eyes, trailing down the sides of his face into his pillow while he stared towards her room. He was stuck in bed; his senses working against him while his dick felt like it wanted to explode.

 

“Ally…baby girl…please…”

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

The pain in Alyssa’s lower abdomen and emptiness in her pussy had her curled into a tight ball on her side. She couldn’t shift to be with Roman if her life depended on it. Maybe if his life depended on it but she felt she’d surely die shortly after the transformation.

 

She felt a million times worse separated from him; needing physical contact from her mate to; at the very least, calm her down. Her heat took that small comfort from her too, and kept her from providing it to him.

 

Tears fell non-stop from her eyes today.

 

“Why are you fighting it, darlin?” Dean rasped softly from the doorway; his blue eyes gazing at her with so much sympathy and exhaustion that she could feel it. “He promised that he won’t claim you until you offer it. Now I know a rutting Alpha is hard to control and follows his instincts but I never claimed an Omega when we shared her heat and my rut.” He crossed the distance to the bed and sat on the edge.

 

“Do you not trust him? Is that it?” He cocked his head at her, glancing between her fever-bright eyes.

 

“I think I trust him.” She shrugged her bare shoulder and shook her head. “Shockingly that isn’t my issue right now even though I still don’t want to be claimed.”

 

“Then what is the problem, Twilight?” He reached for the wash cloth on the nightstand, dunked it in the bowl of fresh water and wiped down her forehead.

 

“I’m craving his knot.”

 

“All Omegas crave a knot when they’re in heat, darlin.” Dean chuckled; his attention focused on lifting her hair to trace the cloth over the back of her neck.

 

“I’ve never taken a knot before, Dean.”

 

“Oh!” He froze for a moment; eyes widening before a grin pulled at the corner of his mouth. “Now I really feel bad for Baron. Ow!” He rubbed at his thigh where she managed to pinch him; still laughing beneath his breath. “So, you fear the Monster Cock and what size of knot comes with it?”

 

“There is that and being tied to him and my fucking biology wanting it despite how much I’m scared of it.” She rambled out quickly, panic setting in.

 

“Shh, calm down.” Dean set the cloth aside and ran his hand over the side of her head. “Rome loves you, Ally. I don’t care how crazed he is in rut, it goes against everything he is as a man, not just an Alpha, to hurt you. As for the knot, I know you hate your biology but you were made to take it, darlin. I don’t mean to sound like a knothead but I don’t think our species would go on if Omegas didn’t like their Alphas’ knots.” He wagged his eyebrows and smiled brightly.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“I know.” He held his hand out and lifted a brow. “Let me help you to your mate.”

 

She stared at his hand like it might bite her before she slipped her shaking one into it. He helped her sit up; a whine rising in her throat from the movement, before he wrapped his free arm around her back and helped her up on to wobbly legs.

 

The walk out the door was slow with Alyssa almost doubled over and leaning heavily into Dean’s side. Her feet began to drag in the hallway like he was carting her off to her doom or she was changing her mind. When they finally reached his door, she was shuddering so hard that Dean was genuinely concerned about this whole idea.

 

“Send Naomi and Jimmy home with my thanks.” She whispered while she stared at the door before them; her voice trembling with her body. “He’s not going to like smelling you on me.” She said as an afterthought; delaying her entry into that room to work up her nerve.

 

“Lucky for me he’s weak as a newborn pup. Speaking of, you’ll probably have to get this started. He can barely move right now but once he’s inside you for a while, his strength will return and he’ll be all over it.” He smirked; his tongue poking from between his teeth when she turned an arched brow at him.

 

“I hate you.” She sighed; the tremors lessening with the exhale of breath.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Get in there and bring my brother back to life.” He opened the door just wide enough for her to step through and pulled it shut with a smile.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Roman physically flinched from the soft light in the hall even though his eyes were closed, and the muffled sound of the door closing hurt his ears. It added to the pain that coursed through his hot body. He’d been panting through this agony for so long now, he hoped he would hyperventilate and pass out.

 

_‘No such luck.’_

 

His chest hurt from the rapid breaths and he forced himself to take one deep inhalation, and that is when he smelled her.

 

“Baby girl?” He tried to reach out a hand to her but it hurt too much to lift it from the mattress.

 

“I’m here, Roman.” She winced at how fragile her voice sounded. She didn’t know if it was her heat or the fact that her mate was sweaty, naked and helpless in bed with a raging erection. _‘Maybe all of the above.’_

 

“You’re you? I mean, of course you’re you but woman you, not wolf you. Damn it, I sound like an idiot.” He turned his head towards her and took a deep breath. “You smell so good, baby girl.”

 

She took a step forward when his voice shook; her protectiveness coming to bear.

 

“Oh.” Roman forced his eyes open and took in her naked form; his tongue running over his lips. “I want you so badly, my Omega.”

 

Her steps faltered and she stopped, fisting her hands at her sides.

 

“Please, mate. I need you.” His pain-filled gaze beckoned her closer until she stood at his bedside. “Please touch me. I need you to touch me – anywhere.”

 

“Remember your promise?” She asked while she slipped her fingers into his open hand.

 

“I remember, mate.” He nodded his head despite the pain that pounded through his skull, and weakly wrapped his fingers around hers.

 

Alyssa bit her bottom lip, running her eyes over her mate’s body before she shakily placed her left knee on the bed and swung her right over his hips, straddling his waist. Her fear skyrocketed when her wet pussy settled on his thick shaft but the need for comfort by his touch overshadowed it.

 

She leaned forward, pressing her bare body to his; just lying on top of him, their sweat-slick bodies touching from her cheek pressed against his chest to her bent legs against the outside of his thighs.

 

Roman sighed in relief when her hands slid up his chest and held on to his shoulders. Just the feel of her body against his was easing the ache in his bones. His little mate was shivering against his large form despite the fever that burned through her body; she was scared, and after a few minutes of contact with her, he was finally capable of lifting a hand to settle on her back.

 

“Everything will be okay, baby girl.” He whispered against the top of her head, pressing a kiss there while his fingertips flexed back and forth over the skin beneath them.

 

“I’ve never been knotted, Roman.”

 

Somehow those five words made it through Roman’s rut-addled brain and his breath catches in his chest. That alone is a small miracle given the man had been panting almost uncontrollably for twenty-four hours straight. The hand on her back curls its fingers into her skin as he forcibly lifts his free hand to cradle the back of her neck, holding her to him almost desperately.

 

“I can barely move right now, mate, but the longer you touch me the better I get.” He moved his hands to encircle her lower ribcage and lifted her until she sat up; a low vibration rumbling in his chest when she applied pressure to his cock. “I promise I’ll go as easy on you as I am able when I knot you.” He tilted his head at her like he asked a question, getting a hesitant nod in return.

 

Alyssa dropped her eyes to her hands resting below his navel; the head of his cock protruding from beneath her; pressed between his stomach and her pussy. Her lungs began to heave when the thought of touching it entered her mind, and she bit her bottom lip when a case of nerves struck her.

 

Roman smiled softly, seeing his mate at war with herself and took the initiative. His big hands drifted down her sides, gripping her hips and slid her back and forth along his hardened length. He was completely mesmerized by the sight of his cock disappearing beneath her and then spreading her lips open when he pushed her back. The sound of her hitched breath is the only thing that drew his attention away and the look on her face held it.

 

His beautiful Omega was sitting straight atop of him; her fingertips grazing his hipbones while her head was tilted back, eyes closed, lips parted and breasts heaving when his cock nudged her clit.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” His words mirrored his thoughts while he stared at her in wonder. “I don’t know how I got so lucky.” He ran a reverent hand down between her breasts before skimming his palm over a nipple; licking his lips when it pebbled at his touch. “My gorgeous Omega.”

 

“Ro!” Ally whimpered; her need growing with every touch from him.

 

“Tell me what you want, baby girl.” His gray eyes darted down to their sliding pelvises. “You’re so wet for me, Ally.” He moved his free hand from her hip to the juncture of her thighs and circled her clit with his index finger; drawing a strangled groan from his lady. “Tell me, mate.”

 

“I need you, Roman.” She gasped; rolling her hips against his cock and finger.

 

“I know what you need, baby, but I asked you what you want.” Roman stilled her movements and met her brown gaze.

 

“I want you – in me now.”

 

“You’re gonna need to ride me for a bit, mate. I’ll take over in a few minutes.” He settled her back on his thighs, gripped his cock at the root and held it up; his gray eyes sliding up to meet her brown.

 

Roman could see her gaze flick down, catching on the beginning swell of his knot above his hand; biting her lip before rising up on her knees. She met his eyes right before taking his considerable girth in her small hand and positioned him at her entrance; taking a deep breath and releasing it while she sank down on him.

 

Alyssa clenched her eyes against the stretch and intense sense of fullness. Her mate was hung like a fucking horse and she had to pause to adjust to his size. A few tears streaked down her cheeks when she continued to fill her pussy with his long, thick cock until finally he was seated completely within her.

 

“I think I’m going to die.” She gasped; sweating profusely from the effort of taking him in.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, baby girl.” Roman grinned up at her; grabbing her shoulders and rolling them until he was staring down into startled eyes. “You’re going to live a long life cumming on my cock, milking my knot in this tight pussy of yours, and eventually carry my pups.” He growled against her lips before taking her mouth in a kiss.

 

He braced his weight on his left forearm, used his right hand to drape her leg over his hip, and slowly pulled a few inches out of her before gently gliding back in. His right hand mapped out her curves; committing every inch of her he could reach to memory. He never broke their kiss.

 

Ally felt the painful ache in her body fade with every push of Roman’s cock into her soaked pussy. The feverish burn in her skin was replaced with intense pleasure from the delicious fullness he filled her with. Her hands danced over his pecs to his shoulders and buried themselves in his hair, keeping his mouth attached to hers.

 

On one particularly forceful thrust, Ally moaned deep in her throat, arching her back to meet his penetration and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to press her chest flush with his. Her eyes fluttered open; her emerald Omega rings bright around her brown irises fixing on his gold Alpha rings around grays.

 

Roman felt her need; reaffirmed by her crossing her legs over his ass to pull him into her, and nodded his head in understanding.

 

“Are you ready? You’re taking me so well, my little mate.” He gasped; running a hand over her sweat-dampened hair while his hips picked up their pace. “It would be easier if you were properly presented to me but we can save that for when I claim you.” He grinned when her eyes narrowed on him before her head went back when his hips clapped into hers. “My knot is filling out so try to relax, baby girl.”

 

Roman rose up on his knees, taking her hips in his hands and lifting her lower body off the mattress. His eyes darted from her bliss-filled face to her heaving breasts and finally to his cock penetrating that tight, wet heat and he lost it. He moved her slight weight with ease; pulling her hard on to his invading cock until his knot pressed against her before withdrawing his hips.

 

“My perfect little Omega, I’m gonna knot you now.” He panted while his hips thrust harder and faster; his knot slipping in and out of her pussy. Ally cried out before him; not in pain but with her building pleasure, teetering on the edge of release. His knot was inflating quickly, making it difficult to pull free. He knew it would take a couple more thrusts before it lodged into her; remaining in place and tying them together until it eventually went down.

 

Roman fell forward on to his forearms; staring down into her eyes while he ground his cock into her, watching her mouth fall open, small whimpers from her throat when his knot caught deep inside of her, sealing his seed close to her womb. His mate came when his filled her up; her breath catching in her throat and nails digging into his biceps.

 

Their hearts thundered in their chests, beating frantically against their ribcages while they struggled to control their breathing. Roman let his sweaty forehead rest against hers, staring deep into her wide eyes and rolled them so that she was sprawled over his chest.

 

“You did so good for me, baby girl.” He whispered in her ear, running his hands over her back in an effort to calm her when he came again. “You took my knot so well, mate. Your little pussy is gripping me tight and milking every drop out of me. Shh, easy, my love.” He traced a hand over the back of her head when he felt her shudder with his next release.

 

“How long will we be tied together?” She spoke softly; her lips brushing his chest.

 

“My knot could last up to an hour and I can cum several times during our tie as you can probably tell.” He chuckled against the top of her head, reaching for the bunched up sheet beside him to pull over their lower bodies. “Get some rest, mate. We have a few days of this ahead of us and need all the sleep we can get. When we wake up, we’ll soak in the tub, eat and prepare for the next wave of heat that hits us.”

 

“Why am I not surprised that Monster Cock has a tennis ball-sized knot to go with it?” She yawned deeply, snuggling into his chest before she succumbed to exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are like cheesecake!


End file.
